Figuring out the rest
by zodiacvamp
Summary: Takes place after HTTYD2. One-shots
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since the war with Drago and most of Berk had gone back to normal. Little did Hiccup know that his mother had convinced Astrid's father to wait to break some very interesting news.

While eating breakfast before heading out to Gobbers, there was a knock on the door. Answering the door Hiccup was surprised to find Olaf Hofferson standing at the door. Not quite as big as his father had been, Olaf still was an imposing figure. His head was shaved except a thick, blonde braid that started at the back of his head, going to his shoulders. " How can I help you Mr. Hofferson?"

"I have something important to talk to you about and I won't let you mother block me anymore."

"My mother? Want to come in?"

"Yes." Olaf came in and sat at the table furthest from the napping night fury in the corner. Following him in Hiccup sat across from him. "May I speak plainly Chief?"

"Of course."

"Before your father died we had started negotiation for the marriage contract between you and Astrid. As he has passed on you need to choose someone to continue for you or do it yourself."

Hiccup could feel himself blush. He knew that he loved Astrid, but he hadn't even considered marriage yet. They both were adjusting to their new lives. He was busy with running the village and she had taken charge of the academy. They only saw each other when their jobs overlapped, which unfortunately wasn't enough for him.

"Would you mind me giving you an answer this evening? I need to review the rules and customs before I make the decision. Astrid means too much to me to hurt her or offend you sir."

"That's agreeable." Olaf stood and shook Hiccups hand, "Good Day Chief."

It took a moment for Hiccup to gather his wits as the door closed. He looked at Toothless who was giving him a "what just happened?" look. "Bud this is going to be a very sticky situation."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone. Life is very busy so your patience is a blessing.

Getting time alone with Astrid was very hard to do. With his duties as chief and her helping run the academy there just wasn't enough hours in the day. However with some begging and extra hours of work he had managed to get the evening away with his lady.

He convinced her to take a ride on Toothless together to an island not far from Berk that had an amazing view of the sunset but a waterfall. The only person who knew where they would be was his mother, for emergencies. He couldn't help but enjoy the closeness of her body to his as she clung to him. The last time they had even hugged had been over a week ago and it'd been all too fast for him. When the landed Hiccup took the fur and food he had brought out of Toothless's saddle bags and told the dragon to go explore. Laying out the fur he gestured for Astrid to sit down,"My lady."

"So what are we doing here babe?"

"We never get to be alone together anymore. I miss our time."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, "Me too."

"How have you been?"

"Oh same as ever. Snotlout thinks he is in charge so i have to knock him down a few pegs everyday. The training is pretty easy. Your mother has been a great help, though lately she has been talking about when she was the Great Lady of Berk."

"Oh yeah?" A lump formed in his stomach.

"Yeah it's been kind of nice actually."

"Why is that?"

Astrid sat up and looked him in the eye, "Hiccup most people think we are secretly engaged already. They keep waiting to be summoned to the Great Hall for the announcement."

"Do you want that? Do you want to marry me?"

Her eyes twinkled," Are you asking?"

Hiccup didn't think he had ever been so nervous in his life, but he knew there was no life for him without her. "Astrid Hofferson. You are the missing piece that makes me whole. I have loved you almost as long as I can remember and it would be my honor to be your husband. Would you allow me that great honor of being your husband?"

Astrid smiled and true to herself, she punched him, "That's for taking so long. But yes I would love to marry you Hiccup Haddock." She kissed him with everything she had. It seemed like forever when they came back up for air. Snuggling close to each other, they lay in comfortable silence watching the water cascade down.

"I'm going to have to talk to your father."

"Take your mother with you."

"Are you ok with that?"

"I don't have much say."

Hiccup turned his face to look at her. "You do. You have always had a say in everything with me."

"My father won't respect or allow me to be there. Your mother as the Chief's mother is allowed only because of that and because Stoik isn't here. My father may respect that I'm a Dragon Rider but not when it comes to this. He respects the traditions and as far as they say I'm property."

"You know I don't think that way. You can always say no to the marriage."

"I want to marry you. To be able to sleep next to you and raise kids in the future."

He pulled her close," Then I'll make it happen. As soon as I can so we don't have to go soo long without each other again."


	3. Chapter 3

It was days before Hiccup could get time to meet with Astrid's father. He had reviewed every law and had consulted his mother before the meeting. When he walked into Olaf's kitchen, he went alone. Knowing that it would mean more for him to stand alone in this.

"Good evening ."

"Chief."

"You came to me with a problem and I have a solution." Hiccup took a deep breath, "Astrid is very important to me and is a very strong, independent woman. So I want treat this less like a business and more like the happy union of family." He paused watching Olaf's face. "He is my proposal. I will make a special gift for each of your household. As a dowry Astrid may pick anything from this home she would like in ours, providing it's not from her room. The wedding will be the second Friggas day in June."

Olaf stared at Hiccup for awhile. A cold sweat formed on Hiccup's neck.

"Very well." Olaf extended his hand and Hiccup took it. "Do you want to tell my daughter she needs to start working on new clothes or should I?"

Hiccup saw the glint in Olaf's eyes. He knew as well as Hiccup how much Astrid hated most things domestic and might even back out at the thought.

"I will. Good evening ,"

"Olaf."

Hiccup nodded, "Olaf".

It took some time finding Astrid. She was in the dragon stalls directing some people about getting dragons cleaned and feed. "Isn't this the chief's job?" He said pulling her back into him.

"Well it seems that when they can't find him, they know to come to me." She looked up at him, "or your mother."

"I was at your house."

"And?"

"And what?" He grinned at her as she moved away.

"Don't play coy Hiccup Haddock." She punched him in the arm before putting her hands on her hips. "What did my father say?"

" You have to wait 7 months, till June."

"Well we have gone 6 years I think I can handle that."

"You'll be even busier now though."

"Why? You know our mothers will take over planning everything."

"But YOU are going to have to make your own clothes for after the wedding."

She paused, "Oh I forgot about that." Her face scrunched in thought.

"You not going to call this off because of some sowing. Right?" He lifted her face up so he could see her eyes. They were twinkling.

"Of course not, stupid. I was just thinking that when we are married no one will have to know if it was me or you that sows. So a little now won't matter." She laughed.

"Oh very funny." He pulled her to him again and kissed her. " I can't wait for you to be my wife. I love you."

"I love you too." Resting her forehead on his, " So when do we tell everyone?"  
"Snoggletog."

"That's a month away."

"Yep and no one will suspect because we will be gathered anyway."

"You mean less pressure for more speeches."

"It's a double win."


	4. Chapter 4

At snoggletog Hiccup had made a big show of giving her a beautiful pair of hair sticks the were very sharp and could be seen above her head almost like a crown. He had made a gronkile iron axe for her father that was decorated with a few gems and lots of carvings. He mother got a new gauntlet with a dagger concealed in the design. People had started talking when the last gift was given, so Hiccup spoke up. "Berk has been through some hard times lately, but it's my great honor to announce that Astrid Hofferson is going to be my wife come June. With these gifts, I honor house Hofferson, as they are giving me a treasure beyond words."

It had been a hard 6 months for the couple because with wedding preparation on top of normal duties they never got time. Astrid had to make a new wardrobe which infuriated her to no end. But she did it for the sake of tradition, which as the Chief's wife to be, she had to honor. She had adopted a little of Val's fashion to her own. Val had told her that diplomatic visitors would expect her to me the Great Lady of Berk on occasion, which meant dresses. Knowing her daughter in law to be Val had suggested a slit and leggings underneath, allowing her to have movement if she was called to action. One of these dresses she had chosen to wear for the wedding day. It was forest green and hugged her figure. Her hair would be down and she would wear her mother's bridal crown. As she was cleaning her mother's crown there as a knock on the door. Opening it she found a very tired looking Hiccup. She pulled him to her kissing him with all the pent up passion. "I miss you." She breathed.

" I've missed you too. I can't stay though."

"Why?" It almost sounded like a whine.

"I have to go to outcast island for a few days. My mother and Gobber will handle day to day."

"Can I go with you?"

"I wish but they won't allow it. Alvin wants to negotiate."

"Our wedding festivities start in 4 days. Can't he just come like the others?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Ok I know but I don't want you hurt."

"I'll be extra careful I swear."

"When do you leave?"

"Now."

"Now?!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to find you earlier." He pulled her close, "I love you soo much. I'll see you in a day or two."


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup landed on Outcast island with his mind still on Astrid. He wished he could have brought her with him, not only for the company but because she was a great sounding board. A guard showed him to the main building where he was surprised to see Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Dagur and Alvin sitting around the fire pit. "It's about time you got here." Snotlout sneared.

"What is going on here?"

"Well it was hard planning a way to get you out for your traditional last few days as a single man. So Gobber and I as your best men, decided to get you off of Berk."

"Should have figured that out." Hiccup muttered "So why Outcast island?"

"Well it might have been easier to figure out if I had asked you to Beserker island and Defender's of the Wing is too far." Dagur said.

"Plus me and your father go way back." Alvin put in.

"So what's the plan? Keep me here till the wedding or do I get to go home? There is an island looking to me and I'm already going to be gone for a few days later."

"Yeah yeah you only get a short period to be alone with Astrid. We have heard the complaining." Snotlout folded his arms leaning back in his chair.

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout, "Grumpy people aside. Everything is handled for you to be here till the morning. Until then we are just going to have a good time. You still have some tradtions the morning of the wedding but we figured a day of fun with the guys would be good for you."

Hiccup had to admit he had fun. Well that is until things started getting a little too personal. It had started out with an innocent question. "So Dagur how's Mala?"

"Missing her King. We don't spend many nights without each other. If you know what I mean." Dagur winked at Hiccup and a knot formed in his stomach.

"Working your manly magic huh Dagur?" asked Alvin, " Perhaps you should fill in Hiccup. Help him secure Berk's future with an heir faster." Hiccup could feel his face heat up and watched as Fishlegs started to fidget.

"Oh we don't need to talk about that." stated Hiccup

"Stoik ever talk to you about a viking and his home port?" Alvin asked.

"Ok like I said new topic. How's Heather taking on leading the Beserkers when your away Dagur?"

"She is doing wonderfully but we aren't changing the subject. What have you and Astrid been up to in your alone time?" Everyone looked at Hiccup, who didn't think he's ever been so embarrassed.

"Uh well…. Uh… like I said we aren't talking about this."

" Meaning the kissing, hugging, hand holding and ridiculously long looks we have had to endure are it." Snotlout threw in.

"Come now Hiccup you haven't stolen some extra…. affection before? That kiss I witnessed when Mala and I announced our engagement seemed pretty intense."

"You do realize who I'm marrying right? There is no doing anything unless she wants to."

"Oh so you tried and got shot down. So whipped." Snotlout laughed.

"You have been kissed once Snotlout, how is it you have anything to share?" demanded Fishlegs.

"Hiccup it's really simple. Her first time till hurt her, but it will get better. Make sure you pay attention to what makes her…..um happy. It'll help make it soo much better later. Us guys are very easy but ladies take extra help to enjoy their time." Dagur said.

Hiccup just nodded, not wanting to give them encouragement. He prayed to the Gods Astrid didn't have to go thru this, especially since she would have to talk with her mother and his.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid watched Hiccup fly off to Outcast island. She sighed, missing him already and wishing she had gotten another kiss. Before she could think too much her mother called her back into the house. "Astrid pack an overnight bag, we are going to spend some time together before your wedding."

"Where are we going mom?"

"The hot springs on the other side of the island. We are leaving in an hour"

"Ok mom I'll go get ready."

An hour later they were on the way to the caves that held hot springs on the far side of Berk. As Astrid landed on Stormfly, she noticed other dragons around the mouth of the cave. Sliding of the saddle she was immediately engulfed in someone's arms. Pulling back she realized it was Heather. "Oh gods Heather it's soo good to see you!"

"I'm glad I could come. I'll be here for tonight and in a few days to be at the wedding."

As Astrid looked around she saw that Valka, Ruffnut and Mala were also in attendance.

"Wow what is everyone doing here?"

"We wanted some special time before your a married lady."said Ruff

"Not just any married lady, THE Lady of Berk." Valka added with a smile.

"Don't look so scared Astrid," Heather laughed. "You have Valka who has been in your shoes here to give you advice. Not to mention Mala and I. But you have had years of being by Hiccup's side, facing all kinds of danger and being his second in command."

"I know. I'm good with the fighting and diplomacy stuff. It's the cooking, sewing…. You know wife and….. Well eventually mom stuff that makes me nervous. I don't really want to let the people of Berk down because I'm not the Great Lady the expect."

"Oh Astrid. Ingrid do you remember when I was about to marry Stoik?" Astrid's mom nodded. " I had all your fears, but I found that everyone accepted me as I was. Minus the dragon loving of course but that doesn't affect you. As far as being a wife. Hiccup knows and loves you for you. He doesn't expect you to change and being a mother will come to you when it's time."

"Your mother-in-law is dear. The only thing that will be different for you and Hiccup from now to when you are married is being in the same bed every night. Plus the extra intimacy that comes with marriage."

Astrid immediately turned red. That was the one thing that she hadn't really talked about with Hiccup. Anytime it was even slightly brought up the turned red and changed the subject. " Oh, well….."

"It's not so bad, it actually gets better after the first time." Mala said. " You also you have one of the most thoughtful men I have ever met. I don't foresee you having any issues."

"Oh…..well thanks for...um the advice but let's change the subject. Heather how is being co-chief of Berserker island?"

"It's good. Not what I thought I would be doing when I was younger but it's good."

The conversations moved on to her dress and other things which made Astrid happy. That is till some of the guests, Ruffnut and Heather, had too much ale. They were in a pool a little further from everyone else, however through they thought they were whispering, all of the group could hear them.

"So how big do you think he is?" asked Ruff. " Terrible terror or titan nightmare?"

"Human version of a night fury. Can you imagine how lucky Astrid is going to be?"

"Why? Because she has someone to love her forever or cause she gets a gentle man to make her scream in pleasure at night?"

"Both."

"Oh Gods." Astrid groaned, "Hey muttonheads we can here you!"

Both girls turned red and stopped talking. Their words haunted Astrid in her sleep. Giving her images of the times to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup didn't waste much time getting back to Berk the next day. He went straight for Astrid's home. Luckily she was right out front feeding Stormfly when he landed. He had her in his arms as quickly as possible, "Gods I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She pulled him around to the side of the her house, pushing him against it. Stretching up a little she pressed her lips into his, trying to show him just how much she had missed him.

When they pulled apart they were breathing hard and Astrid realized how pressed into his body she was. "Wow, milady." He breathed. "If I get a kiss like that every time I come home, I might have to go more often."

"If you want more of that you need to be home more often." she trailed her hand down from his neck to his chest. It had become her thing to press her hand to his heart. Just to make sure her eyes hadn't betrayed her, that he was breathing in front of her. "Stormfly and I are going to do some training. Want to come?"

"Sure, want to walk?"

"It'll take longer. You need to talk about something?"

"Actually yeah I could use a chat with milady."

"Ok what do you need to talk about?"

Hiccup laced her fingers thru hers as they started to the forest, their dragons walking behind. "What was your night like?"

"Well …. Heather, Mala, Ruff, my mom and yours took me to the hot springs."

"Sounds fun."

"It was for the most part."

"The most part?"

"Yeah there were a few things that came up that I didn't really wanna talk about."

"Like?"

"Well… like… some of my nerves about after our wedding."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Well I'm not a domestic person Hiccup. If I hadn't gotten some tips from our mother's to make it easier, I wouldn't have the new clothes ready for the wedding by now. As it is I will be lucky if they don't come apart soon. You know my cooking barely passes as edible, which is only that way from all the kitchen detail I got on the edge." She gave Hiccup a look, " My strength is outside the home and I was afraid that the people wouldn't like that. Your mom helped me realize that everyone has known us forever. If they had issues with me being your wife, they would have said so already. Plus you definitely know what I'm like to live with, besides the sharing a bed thing." Astrid's cheeks turned red.

"Astrid everyone loves you and I don't care if they didn't because I do. Nothing will prevent me from marrying you in a few days." He stopped pulling her into him. "I told you that I really missed you last night right?" She nodded and he leaned in kissing her. This was his happy place, no matter what. Her in his arms was the best thing in the world and while he really enjoyed the kissing, that was his place."Anything else your worried about?"

"Hmm? Oh….um no not really."

"Astrid we have known each other our whole lives and been close for six. I know when something is wrong."

"I just… it's embarrassing for both of us."

"What could be….? Oh"

"Yeah and some of the girls brought it up last night. Some in more specifics."

"Your not the only one who got… talked to."

"The guys got you too?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Trying to help me out I guess. Alvin brought up dad."

"Oh Hiccup." She pulled him closer.

"On the way home I was thinking about the day I told him I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Let me guess the phrase 'About time' came out?"

"Actually no. He told me he was proud of me and that he couldn't have picked someone better for my wife. He loved you."

"I know. We had a few talks over the last few years and that day you left Eret's ship he told me to run Berk till one or both of you came back. That he had faith in me but I didn't listen." She crushed her face into his chest. He didn't need her to say anything. She was feeling guilty about her role in the whole thing. They had talked about the whole thing before and she knew he didn't blame her in the slightest for anything.

"Hey, no more depressing. Wanna go train or just enjoy some of the sun while it lasts?"

"Lets relax in the sun" she smiled.

Finding a spot in the sun the lay down and cuddled. Enjoying some alone time.


	8. Chapter 8

At midnight, the day of his wedding, Hiccup was rudely awakened by being rolled out of his bed. "What the hell Snotlout?"

"Time to go get your sword buddy."

"The powers that be have decided that my father's sword above the mantle will do just fine. I was told I could sleep till dawn. So goodbye." He said crawling into bed.

"Fine."

That was all Hiccup remembered before he was yet again thrown from his bed. This time there was soft light coming into the window. "Come on! Is it really necessary to wake me up like that?"

"Of course. Come on Olaf, my dad and Gobber are downstairs." said Snotlout. Hiccup groaned. The morning of the wedding ment only married men and the 'cleansing'. Removing the mark of being a bachelor. It hit him then that when he came home tonight, he would be with his wife. Astrid would live here with him. She'd be in the bed with him, almost everyday for the rest of their lives.

Squaring his shoulders he threw a shirt on and went downstairs. Gobber looked rather happy entertaining the other two men. Gobber had declared he would never marry and as he had helped raise Hiccup, had been allowed to be here this morning. "Ah, the young bridegroom has made it. Nervous yet?"

"No Gobber. Hungry though."

"The nerves won't hit till your at the altar and can't turn around boyo." Spitelout piped up, "You'll start wonderin' if she'll stand you up."

"I hope you aren't saying Astrid doesn't keep her word." Olaf's face didn't betray much emotion. So until both men started laughing, Hiccup thought there might be a fight. Hoffersons and Jorgensons didn't get along generally. "Eat up Chief, you have a long time before you see your bride."

After eating breakfast and taking care of Toothless, Hiccup was taken to the hot springs. " Clean yourself good boyo, it's not just you looking at your parts anymore." With that the men left him. He could hear them laughing and chatting at the mouth of the cave. He desperately tried not to think about the wedding night. For the last year he had frequently had dreams of Astrid. Her smooth, moon white skin sliding against his. No he couldn't do this. It was embarrassing enough with just the jokes, but if they caught him? No thank you.

After he was done, he got on his clothes. He wore a green tunic embroidered by his mother. It was a simple pattern but if you looked closely you could find 'H' and 'A' intertwined in places. Some new leather pants with a belt Astrid had given him at Snoggletog, that held a scale from each of their dragons. Over his shoulders he had a bear pelt held by the Berk crest. His boot and leg piece were also new. He would attach the sword to his belt when he got back home. After that it was the Great Hall to welcome all the guests to Berk. Just before dusk everyone would go to the clearing for the wedding and then the feast.

Before he walked out to great the men, he took a second to look around. Sighing he said, " I wish you were here next to me dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Getting up that day was like staying in a dream. Astris had never thought of herself as a girl who would marry, let alone have the type of love and respect that she had with Hiccup. He actually sought her out for her opinions. No other man in the village would have done that. She still felt guilty ignoring him and letting the others pick on him. He had told her years ago that it was all in the past. It didn't take long for the moment to come to an end because there was a knock on the door.

"Astrid?"

"I'm up"

"Come down and eat breakfast."

"Coming." Astrid hopped up and went downstairs, only to find many of the villages married woman were looking at the clothes she had made for her new married life. "Uh, hello everyone."

"Good morning Astrid," they replied.

"They are here to help prepare you for your new life." Her mother said laying out a plate of food. "Everything looks wonderful."

"Thank you Mrs. Ingerman."

With that everyone started talking to her or each other. Astrid felt like her head would explode and had a better understanding of how Hiccup felt with speeches. Thankfully the door opened and everyone fell silent as Valka walked in. "Sorry I'm late. How are you feeling Astrid?"

"I'm good" she paused, "maybe a little overwhelmed."

"I know the feeling. Though I had twice the amount of people in my house the morning I wed Stoik. Worse I had a big pimple on my forehead and I nearly fell down the stairs when everyone yelled "Congratulations!". It was rather embarrassing"

"I'm sorry Valka."

"Oh it was fine dear. It makes me smile now." She smiled, "It actually helped break the ice later that night."

"What?...oh."

"Oh, Valka look what you did. She is turning red." Frina said.

"She shouldn't be thinking about that yet" replied Mrs. Jorgenson.

"I'm sure she already has." smirked .

"Now now ladies. We all now she will be nervous enough tonight." Valka said

"Astrid finish your breakfast, so we can get you ready. Remember the painter is coming to do your morning gift for Hiccup." Frina cut in, giving everyone a look.

"Right thanks mom." Astrid had decided to have a painter come and paint her in her wedding finery for Hiccup's office. Once she was upstairs in her bath, her brain started to wonder. Tonight would be her first night sleeping with Hiccup, in the same bed and not just sleeping. It would be a lie to say she hadn't thought about it before. She'd woken a few mornings still feeling his hands on her body from dreams. The most they had ever done was some steamy make out sessions and a little touching. Thinking about him now, she couldn't wait until dusk and she could be with him again. He was the gift from the Gods she had never thought to ask for.

"Astrid time to get dressed."

When she was dressed she was in her green gown, with her hair curling down her back. There was one braid from behind her left ear to behind her right that her crown was secured into. The crown held blue flowers and a few of Stormfly's scales. The betrothal necklace Hiccup had given her was around her neck.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you mom." Astrid replied hugging her mother.

"My son is so lucky to have found a gorgeous shieldmaiden to be by his side." Valka said hugging Astrid.

"Thank you for everything Valka."

"Painter is here dear."

"Ok mom."


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup wasn't sure if his hand falling off or his face perminaly freezing in a smile would happen first. He had greeted all of the chiefs and leaders that were invited to the wedding. Dagger and Vala were there, as happy as ever. They had ruled Defenders of the Wing together for 3 years now, while Heather had taken on Beserker Island. He spied her talking with Eret next to the big fire in the great hall. Alvin and Atali were chatting in a corner by the front doors, which to be honest made Hiccup a little uneasy. Throk, Minden, the twins and Snotlout were laughing in the back of the hall. The only people he hadn't seen were Fishlegs, Gobber and his mother. He knew his mother had gone to see Astrid. "If only it was tomorrow." He thought. No, because then he'd miss out on everything else. She was the missing piece and without her, he didn't think he could make it as tonight they would be together and alone. Trying not to go down that thought process while so many people were around, he tried to remember where Gobber and Fishlegs were.

Right they had been enlisted by Gothi to make sure the ceremony space was ready and properly blessed. The ceremony would be outside the back of the great hall with the sunsetting behind them. Gothi had blessed them in a smaller ceremony last night so they wouldn't have freshly slaughtered cow around the dragons. The dowry and other matters had also been done last night so that today would feel more like a celebration, instead of business.

Seeing his mother enter, Hiccup rushed over to her. "Hey mom."

"How are you doing?"

"To be honest, I just want to see Astrid."

"Good thing it's time," Valka turned and raised her voice. "As my last duty as Great Lady, I'd like to invite everyone to the ceremony space. Sunset is upon us and the bride is ready. May the Gods bless this union, as it has blessed us all already."

"Thanks mom." Hiccup whispered as they walked outside. All the dragons besides Stormfly were there, with Toothless sitting by where Hiccup would stand. Gothi was there with Gobber, who Astrid had gotten to bathe and wear clean clothes.

The horn sounded. Hiccups cue to look out to the sea. He saw her standing on Stormfly's back as they flew closer. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked like a Queen. Stormfly landed at the back of the group and Astrid slid down her with grace. He saw her take a deep breath and start walking to him. The heart in his chest was hammering against his chest plate. Once she reached him he breathed, "You look amazing."

Blushing she replied, "Don't get used to it." It made them both laugh and relax. "You look very handsome."

When the vows were over. Hiccup and presented each other rings on the flat of the blades they wore. Hiccup giving her his family sword to symbolize her keeping the family name strong for the son she would bear. Her giving him a new blade to show them fighting together as one now. The rings were simple gold except hers had a little night fury scale and his a Nadder. Once the rings were on Hiccup placed his cloak over her shoulders and kissed her. Never had they shared a kiss like this. It was beyond anything they had ever dreamed.

Before Hiccup's head had stopped spinning from the kiss Astrid was pulling him back to the great hall. Once to the door Hiccup picked her up and carried her through the door. With everyone inside Hiccup threw his new sword into the main beam of the great hall, were it sank to the blade. "A long and strong marriage!" Yelled Gobber.

"You figure out the soft spot didn't you" Astrid whispered in his ear on the way up to the main table.

"Of course I did." He smiled at her, "I had to give us the best luck possible."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are could have done more amazing things with your life but you choose to be here. By my side. I know I can be difficult but you are loving me anyway."

"You are everything I never thought to ask for and exactly what I need. What I want everyday for the rest of my life."

"I love you," he said before giving her his, _here we go_ look. "People of Berk and honored guests. My wife and I are go greatful you all could be here for this day. This long awaited day that is a little bittersweet because it isn't what we had planned. We planned on my father being the one to be gloating about what a wonderful, strong and beautiful new daughter-in-law he had. Now my mother gets to."

"I'd shout it from the rooftops!" Valka shouted.

Smiling Hiccup continued, " You all have seen what our partnership has done over the years for Berk. But now as your Chief and Great Lady, things can only get better. To our new Great Lady! Astrid Haddock!"

The shouts were deafening.

Astrid stepped beside Hiccup taking his hand," Thank you everyone. Our amazing cooks have created an amazing feast. So let us begin!"

Many hours of drinking, eating and several embarrassing speeches later It was at last time for Hiccup and Astrid to go home.

"Think we could sneak out?"

"Not even with how drunk almost everyone is. Not to mention it would be against protocol. Which Milady is one of our duties to uphold."

"Fine," she sighed. "Then let's get this over with."

"Just remember, it's only to the door." He gave her a quick kiss before standing, "Everyone thank you again, but I believe it is time for us to depart."


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid lay on her side looking at her husband. Even in her head that sounded strange. The soft morning light was coming in lighting up his face, his hair looking as red as Stoik's had been in the light. It made her think of a time about five years ago when he had come to ask her a favor.

5 years ago

Astrid was always an early riser. She would take her axes and go to train until most people would be awake on Berk. Now that she had Stormfly, practice had been more interesting. Stormfly could shoot spikes at her, Astrid could practice stealth or any number of things. One morning she was throwing her axe at a tree when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Just as she was about to throw Hiccup appeared. "Hey Astrid. Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not really just getting in some solo practice, before meeting everyone at the academy."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"What about it?" He had stopped looking at her. His gaze on his shuffling feet.

"Well….It's...I don't want you to feel like you have to. It would be nice…. But…"

"Hiccup." He stopped and managed to look at her. "You're doing that stammering thing again. Just spit it out."

"Do you think you could help train me? Without the others knowing?"

"Oh…. umm. Are you sure you want my help?"

"Well you are the best fighter in the Riders." He paused, "You don't have to. I just….it seems I have a habit lately of getting into scrapes. I know I won't always be able to think my way out. I'll never have the muscles like the other guys but I'd like to at least have a chance."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked

"You say something smart or logical and then put yourself down. If you didn't notice the people on Berk have been better these last 2 years. They are starting to get the way you think."

"Guess I'm still getting used to it."

"Well….You're going to have to get up early and do as I say."

"I can do that."  
"Tomorrow at dawn. Here."

"Ok. I'll see you at the academy."

Present

"What are you thinking about Milady?" His eyes opening to stare into Astrid's.

"I was thinking about that morning you came to ask me to train you."

"Why?" His eyebrow shooting up, as he blushed.

"Because that's when you really started being confident in yourself," she trailed a hand down his arm. "Plus you started gaining muscle."

"Was that all it took? Confidence and muscle definition." She hit him.

"You now that's not true." she paused. Her finger tracing over various scars and marks on his chest. "Though it did help last night."

"In what way?"

"Hiccup! Don't ask me to tell you."

"You brought it up Milday. I just want you to be and stay as happy as I am." He pulled her close kissing her. "Speaking of last night….how're you feeling?" His hand trailing down her side.

"I'm good. A little bruise on my hip from bumping into the table but nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?" He kissed her neck, working his way down her side. She laughed as his little whiskers tickled her side.

"Hiccup! Don't tickle me." She grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "We should get washed and dressed." She laughed again as he frowned. "The morning after gifts at the great hall remember?"

He rolled on to his back, sighing. "Do we have to?"

"I believe it was you who reminded me that we are supposed to uphold the traditions." She kissed the pout still on his face, "It's a few hours and then we get to leave for a few days."

"I guess there is that." He turned to face her, "Would you like to bathe first Milady?"

"How about you join me?" Astrid jumped out of bed and ran for the bathing room. "Hurry slow poke or all the warm water will be gone."

"That's cheating! I have to attach my foot!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up to the sun in her face, Astrid rolled over to find her husbands spot empty and cold. Frowning she called out but go no response. Toothless was still dozing on his rock in the corner. Pulling on her robe and boots, she walked to the spare room. Hiccup had been spending more time in there with chiefly paperwork. He had moved his office into their house a few months after their wedding, claiming he missed time around his wife.

Opening the door she was greeted with a face full of her husbands back, as he did pull ups from the beam. "If I can get them to co farm the land then that would fix it. But then again they are some of the most stubborn vikings on the island."

"Talking to yourself while working out. That's a new one."

"Well my life seems to be multitasking now." He replied as he landed back on the floor, " How is my wife this morning?"

"Upset that she woke up alone." she replied as she walked into his arms. "Though I'm enjoying the sight."

"Oh really?" He leaned in, kissing her.

"Yes. Really." She looked into his eyes," Have you done your cardio yet?"

He didn't even answer her, instead choosing to pull her closer and kiss her. Slowly he backed them up till Astrid's back hit the the wall of the hallway. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. His hand slid down her back till they reached her knees, pulling her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned as she pressed into him and his mouth found her sensitive neck. Her robe was quickly discarded, revealing naked skin. "Astrid." He breathed, "Your so beautiful."

"Hiccup I need you."she moved her hips more against him, feeling him harden moved her up a little more and pulled his pants down. He guided her slowly onto his shaft. Both of them moaning. His mouth found her breast as he kept up the slow rhythm. The way his hip bone was pressing on her clint, angle of his thrusts and his mouth, she was on edge. "Hi. Hiccup. Stop. Teasing." She breathed.

"What do you want?" he whispered in her ear.

She leaned in to whisper back, right on the edge of his ear. Knowing it would drive him crazy, "Make the walls creak." The next thrust almost sent her over the edge, as he went from slow deep thrusts to short fast ones that hit her in the perfect spot. "Yes yes" she chanted. It didn't take long for her to climax, taking Hiccup with her. He turned them so his back was to the wall and slowly sat down.

"Definitely my favorite way to stay fit." He chuckled.

"Mhmm." She laid her head on his chest, listened to his heart still hammering in his chest.

"Do you remember after we got engaged and we got stuck in the cave near the Edge?"

"Yeah. The twins accidentally blew up the entrance. We were soaked and stuck until morning. What about it?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep sometimes?"

"No I don't" she looked up into his eyes.

"That night while I was on watch. You were talking in your sleep." Astrid tried to think back, wondering where he was going with this. Then it hit her. That was the first time as an engaged couple they had been alone. Completely alone and Hiccup had taken his shirt off. He never did that, so when she got a look at his muscles….. Oh no. Her face must of changed because Hiccup was grinning at her. "You were saying my name and some other things."

"Oh Gods." she hid her face back against her chest. "That's why you were so weird when we switched."

"Well I didn't know what to do. It's not every day you find out that the sexy dreams aren't just yours."


	13. Chapter 13

As was expected Tuffnut and Snotlout were making rude remarks as they entered the great hall. They walked with her arm in his elbow up to the main table. She had chosen a blue dress with black leggings. Her hair was held up with the special nadder spike hair pins Hiccup had made her for snoggletog. There were two objects on the table covered in blue and red clothes. Upon reaching the table they turned to look out at their people. They had talked for hours days before the wedding about who would make the morning speech. Astrid stepped a forward an inch, "Berkians and friends that you so much for all your good wishes. We are completely honored to have had you all here with us to celebrate our marriage. These last few years have been hard and we have lost good people. However we are strong when we stand together as one." The room erupted in applause.

She turned looking at Hiccup and saw his beaming face. Then he kissed her, "Think you can handle more of those."

"Don't expect me to do it often. I'm just the arm candy."

"Never. You are so much more." Turning to the crowd he raised his voice, "Now the morning gifts." He pulled the blue sheet off, revealing a new set of armor that matched Stormfly.

"Oh my Gods! Hiccup!" She ran her hand over it, "It's beautiful."

"I'll show you everything it can do while we are away."

"Thank you." She leaned over pulling the red cloth off. "It's not an amazing new suit but I hope you enjoy it." On the table there was a shield painted with her in all her wedding finery.

"Astrid."

"I thought you might like it in your office. As a way to remind you to be home every night, to have dinner with your wife." she smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's eat." After the meal was over, they found that their bags were packed and dragons waiting outside the hall. Valka was rubbing Toothless's head and beaming at them.

"Don't worry about anything my dears. Enjoy this time together because soon it'll be very busy."

Mounting their dragons, they waved goodbye to everyone. Flying off to there handful of days a blissfully happy newlywed couple.

That night after the camp had been set up and diner eaten, they were lying on firs. The stars were bright above them. Hiccup was enjoying having his wife cuddled close, half her body was on top of him. He couldn't imagine life much better. Though he wished his father could be around, especially when they decided to have kids.


	14. Chapter 14

Moment from "No Bark, All Bite"

After they were sure the flyers had left Berk, Hiccup sent everyone to different places to help with the clean up. Making sure Astrid was with him working on the arena. As soon as they landed he was over to her as quickly as possible, pulling her into his arms. "Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine Hiccup. Promise." she kissed his cheek, "Well maybe a little mad at myself for not staying as alert as I should have."

"You had no way of knowing that would happen. Besides you guys got out."

"Because of the hidden knife leg YOU made Gobber and that YOU and your dad came back."

"You were outnumbered Astrid. Gobber told me how hard you fought."

"Well it didn't do any good."

"Hey," pulling her closer, "You are the strongest, bravest and most amazing viking I know."

"You have to say that."

"Do I?"

"Yes, because you love me."

"And you love me."

"Dah." She smiled at him before getting on her toes to kiss him. Her arms around his neck tightened, bringing him close. Sighing she put her head over his heart. "I enjoy these little moments. Especially after a fight."

"Me too."

"Hiccup! Astrid! Come help unload those trader ships!" Stoik's voice rang threw the arena.

"Well there goes our quiet time." Hiccup sighed.

"Mi Amore Wing"

Hiccup had set up a fire in the lagoon as a surprise for Astrid. He'd put her on the patrol over the area right when he needed her to be there. So as usual she was right on time.

"Umm, Hiccup what are you doing out here?"

"Well I thought I'd make my thoughtlessness up to you and before you start worrying about patrol, I have gotten Fishlegs to fill the gap." He reached out a hand to help her down.

"Hiccup this is amazing." She took his hand, sliding down Stormfly and into his arms.

"I promise to make more time for us and to make sure you don't forget how special you are to me."

"I know. I just let everything get to me." She let him pull her into him. "Though I got to say I'm really liking this side of you."

"Oh yeah? What side?"

"Well…" she blushed, "The side that pulled me into that kiss this morning and this romantic side."

"Duly noted." He pulled her over to the blanket by the fire. Toothless and Stormfly wandered off down the beach leaving them alone. Astrid rested her head on his chest. " You know how much I rely on you. When I thought you had left me….it's like my brain froze."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He tilted her head up and kissed her. She moved up to be able to kiss him better. His left hand had moved from from her face to her hair, while his right continued to rest on her lower back.


	15. Chapter 15

My idea for the ending of httyd 3. All things Dragons belongs to Cressida and Dean

Hiccup looked at his children. Stoik had his mother's blonde hair and courage, but his face and eyes were all him. Gyda had his auburn hair and curiosity, but her mother's face and eyes. His twins made him feel more than he ever thought they were now 10, he had decided to take them to the same cliff that his father had taken him, all those years ago. "When I was young there were dragons. Until my 15th year they were our enemies. Little did we know that it was only because there was an even bigger dragon commanding them. I shot down a night fury and started learning about them. When your grandfather found out he wasn't very happy but after the night fury saved me. Well all but my leg. He came around. I named my dragon Toothless. Your mother had a deadly nadder named Stormfly. We had so many adventures and learned so much, but after I had become Chief, we faced an enemy that we couldn't defeat. So a few of us guided the dragons to a place they would be safe."

"Daddy, will they ever come back?" asked Gyda

"I don't know honey."

"What's that dad?" Stoik asked as he moved to look over the cliff. Hiccup looked over his son's head to a fast moving black dot.

"Get behind me." The children moved quickly, their mother having made sure they knew to listen. "Get ready to get to the tree line and go for your mom."

The dot moved closer and soon it was close enough to see. Hiccups eyes filled with tears as he moved closer to the edge. Toothless landed and was instantly hugged by Hiccup. "Gods I missed you Bud." Toothless wobbled an agreement, turning to look where Stoik was holding Gyda behind him.

"Dad is that Toothless?"

"Yes son. You can come say hello." He turned to Toothless, "These are my kids Toothless. Astrid and I had twins."

Toothless seemed to laugh at that.

"Yeah I know. But mine are great." The children approached with caution but as soon as they got close Toothless he sniffed them. Then as if he decided that Hiccup wasn't lying he licked the children.

"Hiccup how many times have I asked you to have the ki…..Toothless?!" Astrid had come through the trees and was knocked over as Toothless. "I missed you too." The kids gasped as another dragon landed on the cliff. "Stormfly!" Astrid cried, getting up and running to her.

"Astrid." Hiccup's voice was full of emotion. Locking eyes with his wife, no words where needed. She nodded and got on Stormfly. Hiccup got on Toothless and as if the children just knew they seperated, each going to a parent. Stoik was with Hiccup and Gyda with Astrid. Together they took off, the children clinging to their parents. When the flight was over however they had smiles on their faces. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head, "I missed you."

That's when they saw the light fury with a black and a white little one following her. "Good for you Bud. I'm glad your happy." Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup, before moving to join his mate. Hiccup watched as Stormfly joined them and they disappeared into the horizon, while holding on to his family.


	16. Chapter 16

Httyd 3

It seemed like once most of the clean up was over Hiccup became the target of questions about when the wedding would happen. Apparently no one dared talk to Astrid. It had been 2 years since their engagement, but Hiccup had left it up to Astrid. So much of the betrothal traditions meant that she didn't have a say, so Hiccup had made sure that she would pick the wedding date. They really hadn't had time to talk about marriage lately.

Right on cue Gobber started walking to him, " Hey Chief. Have a minute?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with marriage."

"Well that's too bad. The council want an answer by the full moon. With all the dragons, it's only a matter of time before someone attacks. We need you to have an heir, should anything happen to you."

"Well tell them thanks for the confidence." Hiccup started to walk away. Part of him was starting to wonder if she even still wanted to marry him. She had agreed to marry him when they thought they had lots of time.

"Hiccup.."

"Not now Gobber. I got the message. I have a week before they have a melt down."

Hiccup took the walk up to the cliff by his dad's statue. He looked out over Berk, all the changes that had happened in the last few months. Toothless nugged his hand, "I'm ok bud. Just a lot to figure out."

"Like what?" Hiccup jumped at Astrid's voice.

"What are you doing up here milady?"

"Looking for you. Gobber said that you needed to talk to me."

"Of course he did." Hiccup said under his breath. "It's more like the council wants us to talk. Not that I don't enjoy your company."

Astrid slid off Stormfly, "About?"

"Well…." Hiccup let out a sigh. "They want to know within the week….when we are getting married."

"Oh"

Hiccup looked over at her, " Astrid… be honest. Do you even want to marry me? When we got engaged, we thought we had so much time. I won't hold you to anything if you don't want it anymore."

"Hiccup." she breathed. " I love you."

"But?"

"Your right. I thought we had more time. I'm not ready to be stuck at home. You know that would happen," She cut him off and continued. "There isn't an heir anymore. You know the minute we get married they will be watching me. They won't let me go on any missions or be your general. Every time there is a crisis or danger they will lock me in with all the kids and elderly. Just on the off chance that I'm pregnant." She took a breath and came over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she continued, "I love you. I haven't changed my mind about marrying you. I just… is it possible for us to keep what we have? Just a little longer? We are a team." She kissed him, hoping he felt the love.

"I love you too." He pulled her closer, "I'll figure out what to tell the council."

"Do they have to be so pushy?"

"You said it yourself. There isn't an heir. No one to take the throne if I die."

"Well you aren't going to die till we are really old. I forbid it." she smirked.

"Gods forbid I do anything to upset you milady. That doesn't make the council happy."

"We will tell them together to be patient."

"I don't kn….that is a brilliant idea."

"You suddenly seem too happy about that."

"Did you have people asking you all the time about our marriage?"

"Besides my mom? No"

"Exactly. I think they are afraid of you milady."

"All those old guys are afraid of me?"

"Yeah." Hiccup smiled. "That sums it up."

Astrid started laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Httyd 3

The first battle the Grimmel was over. Everyone looked exhausted. It hadn't been an easy fight and Hiccup couldn't forget how close he had come to losing Astrid. If his mother hadn't been in the right spot… he couldn't think like that. But it made him think of other things. "Fishlegs I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Sure" Fishlegs followed him away from the group.

"Did you finish your training with the officiator?"

"Yes a few months ago. What would you need that for?"

"If Astrid will agree… I was thinking of marrying her now before anything else can happen."

Fishlegs was still standing in shock when Hiccup walked away and pulled Astrid away from the group.

"Astrid...Will you marry me? Now?"

"Now? Hiccup we were just in a battle. We have things to do and …"

"I know but I almost lost you. I don't want to have any regrets. I love you and if you say no that's fine. But for me…. I want to me bound to you."

She watched him thoughtfully, "Your going to make me leader of defending our people aren't you? No matter what my answer is." He only nodded, knowing that she already knew anything he would say. "We don't have an officiator or… well a lot of time. You know the council members will demand that we… you know."

"I know and this isn't even close to what i had envisioned for us. You deserve so much better."

"I just want you. I always have."

He pulled her close, kissing her, "When are we getting married milady?"

"Now."

"Sounds good to me. Find your parents and meet me here in five minutes." he kissed her again before hurry off to find the right people. Soon the riders, Dagur, Mala and Heather were waiting with Hiccup. Eret and Gobber had been sent to set up a tent far from everyone else. Fishlegs was fidgeting next to Hiccup. "Fishlegs please calm down. I'm already on edge."

"Sorry this is my first one all by myself and it's probably the most important union I'll ever do."

"It's just us Fishlegs. Your friends."

Hiccup's mother came through the woods, "The bride is coming."

Hiccup took a deep breath. Gobber came out first and gave Hiccup a thumbs up. Then Astrid's mother came out and stood next to his mother. Hiccup's breath caught as she walked out on her father's arm. Their mothers must have braided some flowers in her hair. She was still wearing her battle armor but then again so was he. Her father gave him her hand. They looked at Fishlegs and he began. "Today we come before the Gods to bless a union of amazing love. Do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third child of Odin of free will bind yourself to Astrid Hofferson?"

"I do."

"Do you Astrid Hofferson daughter of Freya of your own free will bind yourself to Hiccup Haddock?"

"I do."

"Then I as officiator of Berk declare you married. Your union only to end by the will of the Gods at Odin's table."

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's left hand and slid a ring on to her ring finger. He kissed her before she could ask any questions. Everyone applauded and crushed them in a hug.

When they could breathe again Hiccup cleared his throat, "I know it was sudden but thank you for being here with us. I'm beyond please to introduce for the first time, my wife and Chieftess of Berk. Astrid Haddock!"


	18. Chapter 18

After httyd 3

While transitioning from full dragon immersion to none at all had been emotionally draining, the day to day hadn't changed much. Things took longer, but Hiccup had made many new inventions that had filled some of the gap. They had saved a few dragon products but they were mostly living as they had before. Though Hiccup and Astrid still went for small flights with their flight suits. However when Hiccup went to join his wife for their flight that evening, he found her looking out over the ocean without her suit on. He wrapped his arms around her waist, head on her shoulder. "Did you forget something milady?"

"No. All the important things are here."

"We were going to go for a fly tonight."

"I've been thinking about that." she turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I don't know if it's a good idea to go for flights anymore."

He turned her so he could look in her eyes, his hand brushing her cheek. "What changed?"

"I just think that something could happen to us. If there is a strong gust or a rip in the yak hide. We have a lot of people depending on us."

"We have been doing this for years though. We know what to do."

"When we first started we also had our dragons to save us." She put her hand on his face, "Please no more flying. Unless necessary. Actually no unnecessary risks period…. For awhile."

"Astrid…"

"Please." She started playing with his hair right behind his left ear, knowing it would distract him a little. "We need you in one piece." she whispered.

The distraction had worked because it took him a minute to register what she was saying. She wanted him to be more careful, she didn't want to fly anymore and she had said 'we need you'.

"Astrid are you?"

She nodded and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Your going to be a dad."

He couldn't voice his joy. Instead he picked her up swinging her around.

"Your sure?" he asked when he put her back down,

"Yes Hiccup." She replied rolling her eyes, "Gothi thinks a couple months. So right around sno"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I love you Astrid Haddock." he got down on his knee and kissed her stomach, "I love you too little one. Try not to give your mommy to much trouble."

Astrid laughed."If our child is anything like you then I don't think that's possible."

"Hey!"


	19. Chapter 19

Shell shocked part 1

 _When Astrid and Hiccup have a quiet moment before 1st wave_

Hiccup took her hand, "They will be ready for us. Keep your eyes open, who knows what else they have come up with on top of shellfire."

"Hiccup how many battles have we done together?"

"I know. I just don't want to lose you."

":You aren't going to lose me. We will win this like we have everything else. Together." She squeezed his hand, "And thanks to your dad, we will be a team forever."

"Yeah," Hiccup rubbed his neck. "That's not how I pictured that going"

"Well at least we got him not to announce it yet. Though I think both our dad's were going to throw a fit."

"My dad loves you and is really excited."

"He loves you too Hiccup. He is so proud of you."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. I've had a few conversations with him and the way he talks about you." She paused, "You shouldn't ever question it again."

"I won't though I wish he could have let me ask you on my own."

 **1 week after Blindsided**

Hiccup and Astrid were on Berk for supplies and Gothi's last check on Astrid's eyes. Hiccup had finished loading up when his father walked up. "Ready for your trip son?"

"Yeah just waiting for Astrid and we will head back to the Edge."

"I'd like to have dinner with you both and find out about what's going on outside the archipelago."

"Both of us?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Umm I don't believe so. I'm sure Astrid would rather spend time with her family if we were staying the night."

"Well let's ask her." Stormfly landed next to Toothless.

"Hey Chief. Hiccup are you ready?"

"Well about that." Hiccup rubbed his neck, "Dad would like us to stay and have dinner with him."

"Oh. Well.."

"Stoik!" a villager yelled from up on the great hall stairs.

"Dinner is in a few hours." Stoik said walking to see what was needed of him.

"So much for it being your choice." Hiccup muttered.

"You don't think this has to do with us, do you?"

"I don't see how."

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

A few hours later. That didn't turn out to be true. Hiccup had noticed his dad watching them closely while they had filled him in on life at the Edge. Hiccup was clearing away the dishes when Stoik started in, "So how long have you two been courting?"

Hiccup nearly dropped the dishes, "H...what what are you talking about dad?"

"Son I'm neither blind nor stupid." Astrid and Hiccup turned red, "While you two put on a good show of being just friends. Friends don't look at each other like you do." His gaze focused on Astrid, "I've known how my son's felt for a long time but you have been harder to read. So you tell me. How long?"

"How long chief?"

"Have you two been courting."

Slight relief flashed over her face as she looked at Hiccup. He had never been so red, but when he caught her eye he shrugged.

"A week."

"Not what I was expecting." Hiccup seemed to be able to move again and came to sit by Astrid again. She placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Do you love my son?"

"Dad!"

"Hiccup your twenty years old now. The council knows that with this war things happen. Having you at least betrothed would make them happy. I know you aren't ready yet for marriage or to be chief. If you don't make a choice then they will for you. Do you want them to pick a bride for you or would you rather have someone you love?"

"We couldn't have done this at a different time?"

"So you could sneak out and avoid me?"

Hiccup heard Astrid laugh a little under her breath. She squeezed his hand, "Chief I care about your son very much. Though I think Hiccup and I should have those conversations."

"Well said. Then we can announce your betrothal tomorrow."

"No." Hiccup stood up and walked out of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

_Part 2_

 _He knew her footsteps not that he was surprised that she was the one coming after him. "I'm sorry Astrid."_

" _You didn't plan that. It was a little embarrassing though."_

" _A little?" He felt her hand on his shoulder._

" _Ok a lot. Though I have to say. I was expecting it at some point"_

" _You were expecting to be ambushed by my dad?"_

" _Hiccup your the next chief of Berk. It makes since that they would want to know. It's not the best timing, but" she sighed. She made him look at her. "If we are honest. We have cared about each other for a long time." His eyes widened. "In some ways we have been like a couple. Just waiting on you to finally kiss me." She laughed as he blushed. "Hiccup...I told him I was ok with it. But when it is announced is up to us."_

" _You….you" He took a deep breath. "You want to be betrothed to me?"_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as his came around her waist. "Are you ok with that?"_

 _He kissed her,"That answer your question?" She nodded kissing him._

"While it wasn't my idea. I'm happy to spend my life with you. I love you Astrid."

"I love you too Hiccup." she held him close.

"You should get inside your hut with Heather. I'll see you soon."

Astrid's hut

"I'm sure Hiccup is ok Astrid."

"How d"

"Oh come on. You guys have always been close but I could see the change. Why didn't you tell me?"

"No one at the Edge knows yet. We have just been enjoying our time together."

"I'm so happy for you. You two really are perfect."

"Thanks Heather. It's nice having someone to talk to about it besides my mom. Though she is more interested in announcing the betrothal." Astrid blushed red when she realized what she'd said.

"Betrothal!"

"Yeah. Umm Hiccup's dad figured it out and made the contract with my dad. We get to pick when it's announced and since we were going into battle we decided to wait till after."

"I'm so excited for you!" Heather hugged her friend.

"Thank you. We don't plan on getting married for a few years though. There is so much we both still want to do. Hiccup still has his need to explore and I wanna be there with him. Not get stuck on Berk being the housewife."

"You know Hiccup would never expect that of you."

"I know but marriage means… you know. I'm not ready to be a mom and if i did become one then I couldn't leave."

"I get it."

 _Hiccup's hut after the battle_

"You sure your ok?" he asked as he ran his thumb over the small cut on her throat.

"Hiccup I'm ok. It's a minor cut. I've had worse."

"I know." He sat on his bed, "I had hoped that I'd never have to see you with a weapon to your throat like that. I mean we have had scary moments but."

"I know." She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. It was my fault I got and I were checking out the beach. He snuck up behind us and grabbed my axe. He got on Stormfly, the axe to her head before I could react."

"I'm just glad your ok." He pulled her with him to lay down on the bed. "I'd give up pretty much anything to keep you safe."

She pulled herself up to look at him, "that was a big risk and." He cut her off with a kiss.

"You are worth it. We can live without the dragon eye. I can't live without you." He kissed her again. There was never enough time together.


	21. Chapter 21

After httyd 2 last battle

Hiccup sent Fishlegs and Eret to help Gothi gather and treat the wounded. Astrid lead a group of Deadly Nadders de-icing the storehouse. The twins started working on the chipping ice from the houses, while Snotlout lead some monstrous nightmares to melt it once it got close to the buildings. Hiccup searched the waters and island for any sign of Drago but didn't find anything.

When the sun was starting to set everyone had gathered in the great hall for dinner and shelter for those who didn't have access to their homes. Hiccup served food, talked to the wounded and made sure everyone was accounted for. He had walked out of the great hall to gather more water, when he'd suddenly been up in the air. "Stormfly! What are you doing? Astrid?" He couldn't see her on Stormfly. It wasn't till he was dropped in front of his house that he realized why she had grabbed him. He could see the fire was lit inside. Opening the door he called out, "Was it really necessary to have Stormfly grab me, Milady?" He watched her putting stew into a bowl and setting it on the table.

"If I had asked you would have told me..." she used her Hiccup voice, "Sorry Astrid I have too much to do."

"Was the bad impression necessary? When Stormfly kidnaped me I was in the middle of getting more water for the healers."

"Sit down and eat your dinner. I bet you haven't eaten since this morning."

"Astrid I can't…."

"I thought we covered that." She crossed her arms, "Do you think I don't know? Your mother is helping the healers, I already got Toothless fed and now I'm making sure the Chief doesn't over do it."

Hiccup sighed and sat down, "That sounds so weird."

She set down a cup of honeyed ale and buttered bread in front of Hiccup. "I know babe." She grabbed a bowl of stew for herself before sitting down. He still hadn't touched his food. "Hiccup eat."

He looked up at her and grabbed her hand, "Thank you." he grabbed his spoon and looked at his stew.

"Don't worry babe I didn't make it. My mom started it and I just kept it from burning." He laughed, which made her smile. "Your confidence in my cooking ability is astounding."

"Milady, you know as well as I do that cooking isn't high on the list of things that make you amazing."

"So there is a list?"

He blushed as he took a bite of stew. "This is really good."

"My mom will be pleased." They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. When the table was cleared they sat in front of the fire, Hiccup's arm around Astrid's shoulders.

"How are you doing milady?"

"Still processing. It has been a lot of change in the last 12 hours."

"No kidding." He sighed. "How were you at my mom's?"

"Your dad asked me to take everyone back to Berk, but when you guys weren't behind us…" she sighed. "I thought that Drago must have gotten you. So I went and got Eret, used the same method used Toothless used on me." Hiccup smiled. "He took us to the hideout. We got captured but Stormfly tried saving Eret, then when we were going to be dropped in the water to drown, Eret saved us. That's when we got our dragons and joined the battle."

Hiccup pulled her closer and whispered, "I could have lost you."

"I almost lost you twice today." She looked into his eyes, knowing what he couldn't voice. Placing herself into his lap, she kissed him with everything she had. His hands were on her hips pulling her closer. Her arms locked around his neck, trying to keep him as close as possible. As she adjusted over his lap, her core brushed against him, causing them both to moan. They both had never had time or opportunity to go beyond kissing. This was completely new.

"Astrid." Hiccup breathed.

"I'm sorry." She got off of his lap, blushing.

"Don't be. I mean… we aren't ready for.. well you know."

"I know. I just…. I wanted to be close to you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was really scared for a minute that I had lost you."

"I'm sorry I scared you." He pulled her into his side, kissing her head. "I never thought much about my dad's motto, 'We're Vikings it's an occupational hazard' until now. It really is. I mean we have had some trying times the last few years but we all made it home in one piece."

"You know your dad loved you so much and was super proud of you."

"I know but it is still my fault he is gone."

"No it's not. It's Drago's."

"If I had listened to you and my dad, then"

"Then they would have come to Berk after taking out your mom's bewilderbeast. We wouldn't have known what we were up against. Imagine what would have happened, if all those dragons had attacked. All of our dragons would have left, so we would have been practically defenseless."

"How do you do that?"

"I thought about it a lot this afternoon while working on the store house. I kept going over what would have happened if I had listened to your dad and come home. Most of what I came up with.. It wouldn't have changed much."

"I'll take your word for it." He leaned forward and put a log on the fire. " He loved you too. He was really excited to have you as part of our family."

"He was great to talk to. I'm going to miss our talks."

A few hours later Valka opened the door to find Hiccup and Astrid sleeping by the fire. Astrid's head was on Hiccup's shoulder and his head was on hers. Valka went over and adjusted the furs over them. There would always be an ache in her chest over her husband, but she had her son. The Gods seemed to have traded the bad and the good in their lives. Hiccup had gained his mother but lost his father. She had lost her husband but had added her son and future daughter. She could only pray that they would never have to feel loss again.


	22. Chapter 22

Httyd 2 death AU

"Dad! No!" Hiccup yelled. Stoik was sprinting to where he was trapped between ice and a mind controlled Toothless.

"Take care of Astrid!" Hiccup rushed Toothless as Drago cried "Fire!"

The world seemed to stop. She didn't even recognize her own scream as Stormfly landed. Stoik was trying to get Hiccup to woke up, until Hiccup's mom put her hand on his shoulder. He face covered in tears. Astrid rushed over, placing a hand over Hiccup's heart. There was nothing.

"No! Hiccup!" She hit his chest, "Wake up! You promised not to leave me. You… can't. You can't leave me here." Her voice broke, as her body began to shake with sobs. Strong arms held her and she blacked out.

When she woke up she could hear whispers about collecting things. "Astrid are you alright lass?"

She looked at the chief, "Please tell me it was a dream. That he's just out scouting or something." She knew before he could say anything by the look in his eyes. She sat up and looked down. This whole thing was wrong.

"I'm sorry lass. My son is gone. My heir is gone." Stoik's voice was quiet as he spoke and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are the others?"

"Collecting things for…. For his funeral ship."

"Then I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath, "You still have an heir."

"Astrid… I want it to be wrong as much as you do but…"

"I know." She looked him in the eye, "I meant your grandchild. I'm pregnant, two and a half months." Stoik's eyes went wide. "We'll have to lie and say that we married quietly, so that Hiccup's child can be legitimate."

"When? I can't… your sure?"

"I told Hiccup yesterday."

"The last thing he told me was, 'Take care of Astrid.'"

Astrid broke down again. Of course he would have made sure she was taken care of. But why couldn't he have lived? He could have dived out of the way!

"Chief everything is ready." Fishlegs said.

"We will be there in a minute. Send in my wife and Gobber."

When they came in, Astrid was still crying. Valka came over and put her hand on Astrid' s shoulder. "Thank you… for loving my son." She said quietly

"Valka. Our son lives on with Astrid."

"We all will remember him Stoik.".Gobber said.

"No Gobber. Astrid is pregnant." Valka and Gobber starred in shock. "Gobber you are going to say that you married them and we witnessed their marriage this morning. A few hours before the battle started. Astrid will be put in the position as heir until the baby is born." He turned to Astrid, "As my daughter-in-law, you have the right to fire the arrow. If you want it."

"Can I see him first?"

"Of course."

He looked like he was sleeping. The only thing that kept her from believing that was that there was no heartbeat under her hand. "I miss you already. I. How am I supposed to raise this baby without you?" She brushed his cheek with her fingers, it was cold. " I love you."

"There do I see my Father, my mother and my brothers and sisters. There do I see the the line of my people back to the beginning. They call to me and bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla. Where enemies have been vanquished, where the brave shall duel forever. For we shall rejoice for those who have died in glorious battle. Odin welcome the spirit of our warrior Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. He was a seeker of knowledge, a dragon trainer, a friend, a son, a husband and a father."


	23. Chapter 23

Astrid's Betrothal Gift

While Hiccup had made it clear he didn't want anything but her, Astrid was still feeling guilty about not getting him something. Especially with the beautiful and sentimental necklace he had given her, was resting on her chest. That evening Hiccup had not joined them for dinner. Knowing Hiccup like she did, she knew he was obsessing about something in his hut. Fixing up a plate of food the way he liked it, she walked over to her fiance. As expected he had his head in his hand looking at drawings and papers all over his desk. Closing the door to his hut, she spoke, "You know keeping yourself healthy is one of the most important tasks for a leader. If you aren't able to lead, you leave your people vulnerable."

"Now your giving me Chief lessons?" He turned and looked at her, "Besides I have something my dad doesn't"

"What's that?"

"You."

Astrid blushed. "Be that as it may. I won't always be there to pick up your slack," she poked him. "I could be working on the other side of the island or on a different mission."

"I get it."

"You know i was thinking about your gift…"

"Astrid I told you. Just getting to spend my life with you is enough."

"I know, but the point is that...I still wanted to celebrate this. We have always been a team but it's official that we will spend our lives together. Plus yet again I could have lost you today." Taking a breath she grabbed his hand and pulled him up his stairs. "Umm Astrid," Hiccup's voice turned squeaky with nerves. "What are you doing?" Astrid just moved him so he was sitting on his bed, then slowly go on his lap. Before the next words could come out of his mouth she kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hand go safely to her hips. They had had many kisses but there hands had always stayed in 'safe' zones. While Astrid knew they were saving anything super intimate for marriage, without them ever having to talk about it, she wanted a little more. He was always so respectful and sweet. Sometimes she wanted him to be, well, like he was in battle. Sure of what he wanted and with the commanding presence to get it done. She tilted her head the other way and kissed him harder. She moved on of his hands and moved it to her butt. He froze beneath her, "Astrid."

"I'll tell you no if I need to." She kissed him, "Take command. What do you want?" Before he could reply she kissed him again. Then started trailing kissed from his jaw, down his neck. "You said all you wanted was me. So take a little more." She pulled back so he could see how serious she was. She watched those emerald green eyes scan her face for any doubts. Then to her amazement he started taking off his armor. "Not what i expected."

"I have been in it all day and if I'm going to hold you like I want then, it's coming off."

Astrid only nodded and after a seconds deliberation removed her shoulder guards. When Hiccup's armor was off he pulled her to him. "I love you."

"I love y." She was cut off by his hungry kiss. He had never kissed her like this before and Astrid was enjoying it. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling his corded muscles. As his hands found her butt, lifting her so he didn't have to bend as much to kiss her. When his hands cupped her butt, Astrid let out a small moan. She could feel her face heat up. But he just kept on kissing her. Trailing her hands back up his arms to his shoulders, then down his chest, Astrid slowly mapped out her fiance. Anything that had a reaction she remembered for later. She felt his left hand move up her hip, past her stomach and up just below her chest. Just as she was about to move his hand herself, he moved his hand onto her breast. He rubbed and lightly squeezed it as his lips moved to her neck. She moaned again as she instinctually moved her hips closer to his. They both froze and moaned at the pleasure of the friction it caused. Unfortunately that was also when there was a knock at Hiccup's door.

"Hiccup! There is a terror mail from Berserker Island!" Yelled Fishlegs.

"Just a minute Fishlegs!"

"I'll go." Astrid got up, giving a pointed look at Hiccup's crotch when he went to protest. She replaced her shoulder guards and straightened her clothes, before going down to the door. Opening it she grabbed the paper from Fishlegs with a quick "Thank you." before shutting the door. When she returned Hiccup was laying down in his bed with his eyes shut very tight.

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup jumped. "Gah. We need to talk about you using normal steps when we are alone. It can be really unsettling when you appear out of nowhere."

Astrid laughed and laid down beside him, her head on his shoulder, "You didn't answer my question."

"Trying to think of unappealing things."

"To help your friend go away?"

"Ye…..h h how do you know that?"

"Girl talk and my mother gave me the updated **talk** after we got betrothed."

"Oh… um so what does it say."

"Here." She gave him the paper. Closing her eyes she moved her head to his chest. Listening to his heartbeat must have lulled her to sleep because he was shaking her not long after.

"Milady, you need to wake up."

"No. I'm comfortable right here."

"You know you can't stay here, as much as I want you too."

"Five more minutes."

"Fine." He kissed her head. Before long she was fully asleep and he carried her back to her hut. Placing her blankets over her he whispered, "I can't wait to marry you. To hold you all night. To never have to stop kissing you or touching you. You are my greatest gift. I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

Triple cross

"I can't believe you went to see Viggo alone! You are always going on about being safe and you go and pull this muttonheaded scheme! What makes it worse is you lied to me! Knowing it wasn't Stoick and saying you'd 'be careful'!" Astrid had been ranting for five minutes. He knew when he got back, she would be angry. He would be if the situation were reversed. So he let her get some of the anger out so he could finish the story.

"Hey uh Astrid," Tuff said weakly. "Hiccup didn't go alone."

"What?" Slightly taken back Astrid blinked.

"Yeah we were trailing them the whole time."

"After I said goodbye to you, I found the twins. They stayed far enough away so that Viggo never knew they were there. We set up a signal in case I needed help. So I met Viggo on the island, he said that Johan and Krogan tried to kill him. His plan was to get the Skrill and unleash him on Johan's base. We would sneak in to get the Dragon Eye lenses. He would seem to betray me to Johan, then when he caused an explosion with the Zippleback gas from his sword, I would escape. Then I'd go for the lenses. Unfortunately the lenses were gone already and I thought Viggo had triple crossed me, but that's when he came in with the Skrill. He," Hiccup took a deep breath. "Viggo had taken six arrows to the back. He covered our exit and the Skrill sent out a huge wave as we left." He looked at Astrid. Her hand was in front of her mouth. "Johan got us when we got out of the cave. That's when we signaled Ruff and Tuff to come in."

Later that night Hiccup couldn't sleep. Never did he think that Viggo would sacrifice himself for him. Others had put themselves on the line to protect him but this was different. He got out of bed and went to the forge. Sitting with some paper he began to sketch Viggo's sword and then from there he made it more his style. He didn't even realize that the sun was rising till he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Up all night?"

"Yeah."

"What are you working on?"

"A variation on Viggo's sword. I think we can agree I'm not that flashy."

Astrid laughed, "Your right. So explain this." She pointed to his ideas on the inner chamber.

"That is were the cartiges of monstrous nightmare jell and zippleback gas would go. There will be separate buttons. One would deploy the blade and set it on fire and the other would release the gas and ignite it. I'm thinking of making a collapsible blade so it's easy to carry."

"Maybe make sure the blade is away before releasing the gas? I would really prefer you don't blow off another body part."

"Good idea."

"You know it's ok to mourn him. He did some pretty despicable things, but in the end he saved you and Toothless." She put her hand on his cheek, " I'll always be grateful for that."

He leaned into her hand, "I know. It's just hard to process. I mean when it was the volcano, it was a complete accident. But this…"

" I know. I don't think any loss is ok. I'm glad your ok." she kissed his cheek. "Come on lets get some breakfast."

"Ok." He held her hand as they walked to the clubhouse.

"What do you want to call the sword?"

"I haven't even thought about it yet."

"How about The Dragon Blade?"

"Perfect."


	25. Chapter 25

Httyd 3 ( WARNING I have seen some spoilers for the movie so some details will be aquirit. If you don't want to know then skip till you see the movie)

Hiccup's stump was killing him. Not for the first time in the last ten years did he question making a new home on an island that required so many steps. Without Toothless to help him get to places quickly, he was required to plan better. Today had been especially hard because his plan had immediately gone out the window when Eret had grabbed him from his door to go separate the twins. Unfortunately they were fighting by the dock which was the opposite direction of where he intended to be. All he wanted now was to go home and spent time with his wife and kids. Sometimes when he got home, he felt like he was in a dream. Today was no exception. Luna and Stone where being chased by Astrid. Everyone was laughing as Astrid tried grabbing one or the other, but they would dance away just in time. Hiccup stood watching for a little bit enjoying the sight until Luna spotted him.

"Daddy! Mommy is trying to get me. You have to save me!" Her brown double braided hair and bangs were sweaty from play and she had Astrid's smile. She ran into Hiccup's arms.

"Stone come help mommy take daddy down." Astrid called. Her blue eyes sparkling, as she caught Hiccup's eye. Stone launched himself at her and with ease she caught him and threw him in the air. Then each parent launched 'aerial combat' on the other using the kids, who would tickle the other when the came close. The game continued until a voice came from behind them.

"Well I see you made it to the front lawn this time." Valka teased. "Can Granny get some hugs?"

Both children wiggled away from their parents and ran to their grandmother. The sight, as always, made Hiccup very happy. His mother still felt guilty about all the time she had lost with him and in return had doted on his children. Giving him and Astrid some needed quiet time.

"Alright everyone inside and wash. Dinner should be about done." Astrid brushed some grass off her skirt and walked over to Hiccup. "How was your day babe?"

"It was very busy." Knowing her husband, she moved to put an arm around his waist and pull his arm over her shoulders. Taking some of his wait on her.

"We'll wrap it with some herbs later." she kissed his cheek. "Your children and Tuff's oldest thought it would be fun to try and scare Gobber today." She started moving them inside after Valka, who was herding the kids. " They only managed to tick off Spitelout because they woke him up. He scared them by tossing a small axe over their heads."

"What did you do?"

"They had to go apologize. With how scared they got by the cranky old man, just being around him will be a good reminder."

Hiccup laughed.

Later that night he was sitting in bed watching Astrid brush her hair out, when she turned and looked at him. " Your doing it again."

"What?"

"Staring at me with that goofy smile."

"I was just thinking how…. Surreal this all feels." He opened his arms and she came and lay at his side. Head on his chest. "Sometimes I can't believe this is my life. Sitting at dinner with my mother, my kids and my beautiful wife." Astrid playfully smacked his chest. "I used to dream about what this would be like." He sighed.

They stayed quiet until Astrid asked, "Do you ever wish that you hadn't fallen in love with me?"

"Never. Why?"

She sat up to look at him in the eye, "If you hadn't been in love with me then you could have gone with the dragons, with Toothless."

He grabbed her hands, "I loved you before Toothless." He cupped her cheek. "I miss him and I'm sure I always will, like I miss Dad. But I wouldn't trade you or our children for the world. You are my rock, the base that my confidence started from and the best thing to happen to me. You love me despite all my quirks. You get me through the rough times and are there to enjoy the good."

She smiled, "Sometimes when you get home from a hard day… I just wonder. You never wanted to be Chief. Sometimes I feel like you got tied to it because of me."

"Well stop." He kissed her, " I love you Chieftess Astrid Haddock, General of Berk"

"I love you too Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Dragon Tamer, Peace bringer and World Changer."


	26. Chapter 26

After httyd 2

It was just before dawn, the rays just starting to beak over the edge, when Astrid made her way to her fiance's house. In the week since Hiccup became chief, she had been coming to make sure he was awake. Hiccup, unlike her, wasn't a morning person. Letting herself in she went to the stove and lit it. Putting on the kettle for Hiccup's morning tea, she then went to the loft calling Toothless down to eat the basket of fish she had brought for his breakfast. Hiccup was laying on his bed, hand over his eyes and lightly snoring. She walked over and gently shook his shoulder, "Babe. You need to get up soon." Hiccup groaned. She kissed his lips. "I'm going to get breakfast ready. You need to be up by the time I'm done."

She went to get up when he grabbed her arm. "Come here."

"Hiccup."

"Please just for a minute. I wanna pretend we are back on the Edge. It's a quiet day and we can just relax the two of us." She nodded, laying down. His arm wrapped around her waist, hand on her hip, while she cuddled into his chest. "How're you milady?"

" I'm ok. How are you?"

"Dealing. This helps." That was when the kettle started screeching.

"That means it's time to get up." Astrid extracted herself from his arms and went downstairs to take the kettle off. She then took a frying pan as she started cooking some eggs. That's when Valka came in. "Good morning."

"Good morning. He still asleep?"

"He's in the wake up process." Astrid laughed a little. "Morning's don't agree with him."

"He was like that as a babe. Always wanted to stay away longer in the evening. Your mother always talked about seeing the sunrise everyday, waking up with you. We'd take about the differences in sunrise and set."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Best thing for first time mothers, is talking to others. The week of the midnight sun both of you were inconsolable. We put you both in a crib and stepped outside to breathe. We panicked when there wasn't any noise after a minute. You both were asleep, so we took turns watching over you, while the other slept."

"Wow. My mom never told me that."

"She probably was saving some for when you had children."

Astrid blushed, as she placed the cooked eggs on to a plate and began working on some toast. "Hiccup! Two minutes or I'm coming up there!" She heard grumbling and the creak of his bed.

When she turned around Valka was watching her with an amused smile. "What?"

"You know him so well."

"Well we have known each other our whole lives, been close for five years. Plus the time on the Edge helped."

"The Edge?"

"We had an outpost called Dragon's Edge. It was just the six Riders. We explored, learned about new dragons, made new allies and took on the hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Ryker and Viggo Grimborn, Krogan and Johan. Well Dagur too but he's our ally now."

"That was you all?"

"Yeah. You knew about that?"

"Of course. I have been rescuing dragons for 20 years. Krogan worked for Drago."

Astrid paused from making Hiccup's tea.

"He what?" Hiccup's voice made both woman jump.

"Krogan was working for Drago….wait was it you who saved the bewilderbeast egg?"

"Yeah."

"So I was closer than I thought to you." Valka hung her head and had a sad look.

"Babe, you need to eat."

"Thanks Astrid." He kissed her forehead before sitting down to breakfast. He looked over at his mom. "Mom there has been several times that we could have meet previous to when we did. But the fact is that it happened and we have to get to know each other again."

"Are you hungry Valka? I can make some more eggs and I can tell some funny stories about Hiccup."

"Astrid." Hiccup gave her a look that said, 'Have mercy.'

"Thank you Astrid but I ate. Perhaps for tea?"

"Sure. So what do you want to know?"

"Well how did you two become a couple."

Hiccup nearly choked on his food. Astrid laughed as she gave him a good thump on the back.

"About two and a half years ago, he finally got up the nerve to kiss me. I'd kissed him a few times but nothing really happened after."

"His father took awhile to work to ask me on a proper date." She turned to Hiccup, "Your grandfather Squidface would always team us up to do some kind of work for the village and your grandmother Bertha was always telling me what a great Chieftess I'd be. I didn't believe her."

"Stoik only really jumped in after Hiccup kissed me."

"She wasn't there for all the looks and not so subtle hints to," He slipped into his Stoik impersonation, "Get on with it and ask her out already so I can officially call her my daughter-in-law."

Astrid laughed, "It was pretty funny watching your face when our parents told us they had settled the contract."

"I had a plan and they totally blindsided me."

Valka laughed.

"They did make it very fair though. Besides you know I'm not that big on surprises. "

"Still."

"Your pout hasn't changed much." Valka commented, earning a laugh from Astrid and a disapproving look from Hiccup. "So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date." Hiccup looked at Astrid, who was studiously avoiding his eye. That's when the front door opened to reveal Gobber.

"Let's go chief. Things to do."

Standing up Hiccup hugged his mother and kissed Astrid. "Have a good day ladies. Love you both."

Once he was gone Valka turned to Astrid. "May I ask about the wedding date?"

"Well…. It's my choice. I haven't…."

"You don't have to tell me. Just know I've been there before. Deciding if you love the man enough to deal with everything that goes with the job."

"I do love him. More than I ever thought I could and I can handle the chief stuff. I have been his second since we started dragon riding. It'll obviously be different than the Edge but I've lived here all my life. I just …. Hiccup won't give up protecting dragons. If we get married then then I'll never be allowed to leave the island."

"How long do you think you'll wait?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'd tell him. That look he had."

"I know."

"How about we get to know each other a little? I can show you a few things I learned about Nadders."

"That would be great."

Walking out from a rebuilding meeting Hiccup saw Astrid and his mother walking to the stables talking. He watched as Astrid said something that made Valka laugh and was glad he didn't know what it was.


	27. Chapter 27

Learning to fly

Defenders of Berk

"Alright guys we are going to be doing some trust exercises today."

"Why are we doing on a cliff." asked Snotlout

"There will be times when we are seperated from our dragons and in order to escape we might need to jump. Trusting they will be there to catch us and then escape."

"So we get to jump off a cliff today?" Tuff asked excitedly.

"That's the idea. So who wants to go first?"

"I will." Astrid stepped up, signalling Stormfly to wait down the cliff. Stepping back she then ran and jumped off the cliff. Stormfly moved under her and Astrid landed in the saddle. Each rider took their turns, taking several jumps with different speeds. Snotlout missed on the last one and was caught a few feet from hitting the ocean.

Race to the edge

Astrid enjoyed the small aerial stunts she did with Stormfly, but she couldn't get her mind around Hiccup's new idea about flying without their dragons. Once the dragon fly 2 was operational, he even mentioned getting the gang some. He luckily was too busy to attempt it.

Post Httyd 2

Astrid was about ready to combust with curiosity. Hiccup had been spending a lot of his limited free time in his workshop. To make things weird he had asked her to collect Stormfly's scales for a few weeks. Just when she had had enough waiting Hiccup asked her to join him that evening for dinner. When she arrived Hiccup was putting dinner on the table. "Right on time. As usual." He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "How was your day Milady?"

"It was busy. Helped my mother repair our roof, helped solve some problems down at the stables and broke up the twins a few times. What about you?" She let him lead her to the table. He was putting stew into her bowl when he answered, " The usual. Council wanting answers on things, fixing problems and my mom filling me in on things she has been doing for the dragons."

"Sounds interesting." She noticed his face change, "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about continuing to help the dragons."

"I figured. You know I don't like the thought of dragons being captured and hurt but you have to stay safe. Berk needs you in one piece or Snotlout will be chief. We know that would be a disaster."

"I know that's why I've been working on better armor. I only have ours ready."

"You made me new armor?"

"Yeah. Want to see?"

"Of course." She followed him into the spare room were there was a full set of black armor and a set of blue. Walking over to the blue she ran her hand over it. It was covered in in Stormfly's scales and the helmet had a crown of spikes just like Stormfly. It was designed like her normal wear. It had a shirt with her signature bird skulls and boots up to her knees. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Yeah." She turned to look at him still standing there. Lifting her eyebrow she watched him turn red and walk out. Putting it on was remarkably easy considering Hiccup always seemed to make things difficult. There was a layer of connecting yak hide under the suit that went up the her neck. The suit fit was perfectly. Grabbing her helmet, she walked back into the kitchen where Hiccup was cleaning up dinner. "So how does it look?"

He turned and his eyes got big. "Y y you look beautiful."

She blushed. "It's perfect. So break it down for me."

He walked over so he was close, "It's fireproof. As long as you have your helmet on and cover your eyes you could sit in fire and not burn. The spike on your left elbow I figured you would enjoy because you tend to use that one to ram into people. There is a raised gronckle iron piece on your back to act as a fin and protect your spine." She playfully hit his shoulder. "There is hidden dagger on your other arm. You also now have your very own flight suit just like my old one."

"Your old one?"

"Yeah I updated mine for better solo flight. I know you weren't thrilled about that. So i used my gliding design for you."

"You put a lot into this."

"Well I know you wouldn't want to stay here, so I'm going to do what I can to keep you safe." she caught the slight tremor in his voice.

"Hey your stuck with me." she pulled his face to look at her. "We have been fighting together for 5 years. Before you interrupt me, I know we have had close calls. But we have made it through." She kissed him. "I love you and this armor is great."

"I love you too. So much." He put his forehead on hers.

"So you want to put on yours and show me what to do? I don't think it'd be a good idea for my first flight to be when I need it."

He nodded, moving from her to go change. When he emerged, her breath caught. He looked every inch the warrior chief. The confident man she had always seen in him was now before her in his all black armor.

"You going to stare or are we going?" his smirk earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"Let's go." Stormfly clucked when Astrid emerged from the Haddock house. " What do you think girl?" Stormfly rubbed her head against Astrid. "Yeah I like it too. Lets go to the cliffs." Hopping on was as easy as ever.

Once at the cliffs Astrid hopped off of Stormfly. "Alright, you're the expert on falling off things." she laughed as Hiccup gave her a look, "What's the plan?"

"Take the wings out and jump. Toothless and Stormfly will be behind you." He locked Toothless's tail and opened his.

"Wow you really have wings."

"Yep. Trust me?" He put her hand out. She took his hand and they jumped together. "Open your wings." She stretched out her arms and soon the wind caught them. She was gliding but she couldn't control her movements. "Level out your hips."

"What?" She felt him let go of her hand and soon she felt them straighten her legs, putting them together. He then went past her, showing of a loop. "Show off!" she yelled as she laughed. The light was fading so she whistled for Stormfly, who swooped in and caught her. Soon Toothless was beside Stormfly.

"What did you think?"

"It was definitely a rush. Your still crazy for thinking this up though."

"I know. I'm glad you like it."

They landed in front of Hiccup's house. She went to grab her clothes and then came into the living room. "I should probably get home. Thank you for everything. I enjoyed spending time with you." Wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Hiccup tilted his head kissing her deeper.

"Stay a little longer." His voice had dropped a little.

"Hiccup."

"I know you can't stay. Just…..just stay with me a little longer. It's easier with you around."

"Ok"


	28. Chapter 28

Slight spoiler Httyd 3

Part 1

Astrid couldn't believe how loudly the people had cheered as she married Hiccup. There had been a second as he had lifted his hands to her, that she had hesitated. She loved Hiccup with all she had but this was a big deal. This was something she had never thought of for herself. Being General of Berk was something that went well with what she was already good at, but Chieftess?

Then she looked into his eyes and saw his love. Placing her hands in his she nodded to assure him she was ready. They had proven so many times that if they worked together, they could achieve anything. He smiled at her before looking to Gothi, who wrapped their hands in the sacred cloth. Bringing her staff down over their hands, she bowed, signaling them to be married. Hiccup stepped forward kissing her and bringing up his hand to her cheek. Astrid sank into the kiss. She felt a glow spread in her chest that filled much of the hole left from the events of five months back. She could hear the roar of the crowd and Spitelout yell, "To the Chief and Chieftess!" She even heard a few, "Finally"s. When they separated they looked out on their people and she had to look back at Hiccup. She met his own astonished eyes.

After a few minutes of cheering everyone left to the Great Hall to feast and celebrate. Hiccup took her hand and guided her to the ledge. They had decided to spend a moment looking out over the cloud cover, a moment of quiet for those who couldn't be there in person. Hiccup took his hand from hers, to place it on her shoulder, as she placed her head on his shoulder. The rest of the gang, Gobber and Valka joined them. They heard the music start up in the Great hall.

"Ready to celebrate Milady?"

"I know I am." Replied Ruffnutt. She felt Hiccup lean forward slightly, looking at Ruffnutt.

Astrid tilted her head a little so her mouth was close to his ear, "Send them up."

"Hey can you guys give us a minute? We will be up soon."

Everyone nodded and started walking up to the Hall. They could hear Snotlout and Tuffnutt making jokes about why they wanted to be alone. Valka stopped to give them both a hug before joining the others. She turned putting her arms around his neck and looked at him. He had had a visible change to him since he had fully accepted his role as Chief. "What?"

"Just looking at my husband." She pulled him down to her, kissing him with all she had. "We should go up and join the celebration. It is all for us you know."

"Just one more thing." He pulled her closer to him, his hands on her hips. This kiss was full of promise. He smiled at her as he pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The Hall was full of merriment as she walked beside Hiccup to the Head table. Her parents were seated next to her seat, while Gobber and Valka were next to Hiccup's. Hiccup had invited Gobber to take his fathers place of honor. He had rejected at first but Hiccup had insisted because Gobber was just as responsible as Stoik for his upbringing. As they were about to sit Gobber called, "To the royal couple!" The Hall erupted in another round of shouts. Then the twins started a chant of, "Kiss". Which the two obliged. There were a few speeches from Astrid's father, fishlegs and gobber. Astrid was a little uncomfortable with the hammer in her lap as she ate. It was another way of asking the Gods blessing for children. Though they were not planning on having children, in fact Astrid and been drinking some tea, ment to keep that from happening.

When the feasting was over Hiccup nodded at Fishlegs, who collected the ceremonial honey mead in a big show taking it to their house. When he came back he announced, "The mead is ready for the couple."

Taking her hand Hiccup lead Astrid out of the hall. Both sets of parents, Gothi and Spitelout lead the way to the house. Valka opened the door and Astrid's mom gave her a hug. They walked in and closed the door. Looking around Astrid noticed that Fishleg's had started a fire in the harth, as well as setting out two cups of mead. Astrid turned and looked at Hiccup. This was the first time she had really stopped to take in his wedding attire. He had on white pants, a white tunic with gold around the collar, gold bracelets, a new belt with the Berk crest and his chief cloak with night fury pins holding it up. He had placed his holly crown on the table.

He came over unfastening her deadly nadder pins that held up her new white cloak and removing her blossom crown. "You are so beautiful."

"How much mead did you have with dinner?" she laughed.

"Astrid." He rolled his eyes, as he took his own cloak off, before going over to sit in front of the fire. "Want to join me?" he held his hand out.

"Do you want something to drink?" He nodded, so she grabbed the two cups before going and sitting on his lap. They sat in silence for a little while. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Oh what about me?"

"It is very hard keeping my hands to myself today. Who's idea was it to have this see through part?" He ran a finger over the slightly see through fabric that showed off the alley between her breasts to her waist, where it stopped being translucent and continued to the floor. She looked down at the white dress, her own Berk crest belt and gold bracelets.

"My mom made it. I just stood there for fit." She began taking off her bracelets before starting on his.

"You look amazing in it. I love your hair down." He ran a hand through it. His hand moving to scalp and put his forehead on hers. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"We're lucky." She made him look at her. "Do you want to go to bed?"


	29. Chapter 29

Part 2

He nodded picking her up off his lap and carrying her up the stairs to their room. The room was a perfect combination of them. Art and weapons adorned the walls. A nadder and fury carved into the headboard, two storage chests for clothes and one for blankets. The bed was covered in firs. Hiccup set her down close to the bed, his hands staying on her hips. Her hands came up and took off his belt. Then she took hers off before placing her hands over his shoulders. He kissed her then, his hands moving to her lower back and head, pulling her to him. She moaned as she felt him press against her hip. His hands moved to undo the laces on the back of her dress. Her dress fell to the ground and Astrid pulled off his tunic. Her hands traced over his chest, mapping every scar. His were exploring her back and he moaned as he confirmed she didn't have on breast bindings. His hands moved to her knees lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his hips. He moved them over and laid her down on the bed. His lips left her mouth and kissed along her jaw to her neck. He kissed and teased her sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. Astrid moaned loudly, her fingers digging into his back. He then moved down kissing her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking. One of his hands playing with her other breast. She was gasping. She knew he would focus on her all night if she didn't get in a dominant position. Pushing him over she straddled his hips and smiled down at him, as her hair became a curtain. She kissed him thoroughly before moving along his jaw and on to his chest, kissing and nipping at him. He groaned, his hips lifting to brush against her. They both gasped. She moved down and took off his prosthetic. Kissing and rubbing the stump, she knew would be hurting him. Then she removed his pants, leaving them both only in their underwear. He reached for her, pulling her back under him. He set to work on her breasts again, as his hand made little circles on her inner thigh. Her hands fisted in his hair, as her breathes came in gasps and groans. "Hiccup." she breathed, "Please". She felt his mouth turn up in a smile, as he kissed his way down her stomach. His thumbs hooking in her underwear pulling them down.

Moving up he kissed her, " Tell me if I can do something better." His hand moved between her legs to her throbbing core. He placed two fingers in her, thrusting slowly. She sucked in a breath. She had never felt this good. His mouth went between her lips, neck and breasts as his fingers kept exploring. Soon she could feel herself building up. Reaching down she took his thumb and placed it on her button, showing him how to move it. It didn't take long for her to come undone, "Hiccup!" His hand slowly came to a stand still, as he kissed her.

"You ok milady?" All she could do was nod. As her senses came back, she pulled him down for another kiss. She let her hand slide down his body before slowly stroking him through his underwear. He moaned into her mouth. "You don't ha…"

"Stop talking."

"Yes Milady." he breathed. She repeated his actions earlier by kissing her way down his chest and removing his underwear. Taking a moment to slowly explore with her fingers. This was new territory for both of them because they never went below the waist before tonight. She used his groans and twitches as guides. Slowly she placed her whole hand around him, moving it up and down. Alternating between running her thumb over the top of his shaft and kissing his inner thigh. She was just getting in a good rhythm when his hands stopped her. "If you keep going I'll explode."

"That's kinda the point right?" she asked moving up to lay on his chest.

" Not yet." He kissed her forehead, "Unless you don't want to …..you know… uh do that tonight." It was something that Astrid had been thinking about a lot. While she was a little nervous she was ready to be his wife in every way. Pushing herself up and on to his lap. "I'm not afraid." She moved herself over him, slowly pushing herself down. Hiccup's eyes closed and he moaned. His body trying to get further into her. She hissed, it was too fast. "Babe don't move."

His eyes flew open, "Oh Gods, I'm sorry. I didn't me.."

"Stop. It's ok. I knew this would happen and I'm ok. I just need time to adjust." She rolled her hips, pushing down slowly. She felt him hit the wall her mother had talked about. Taking a deep breath she pushed all the way down until he was completely in hissed as Hiccup whimpered a little as he bit his lip trying not to move. He sat up kissing her forehead before kissing her mouth.

"Are you ok? We can stop."

"I just need a second." She moved a little, "Kiss me. Touch me." His mouth was on her with a renewed passion, as his hands massaged her breasts. She moved again and this time it didn't hurt. The feel of him inside her was better than she ever thought it could be. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she began to move faster. "Oh babe." "Astrid." Hiccup grabbed her waist and flipped them. He kissed her as he pushed back into her. His thrusts strong and steady. "Oh!" Astrid moaned. "Faster babe." His thrusts came faster. She was about to explode, when he said, "I'm almost there." She reached down between them and rubbed her button. They came at the same time screaming the others name. Hiccup pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He wrapped them in furs after pulling her onto his chest. She felt him kiss her forehead before falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Something not everyone knew about Astrid was that she could draw as good or better than her husband. So every snoggletog since they had gotten married Astrid had given Hiccup a drawing of their lives. Their first year she had drawn them in their wedding finery. The next year she had given him one of them at 15 with their dragons. Then one at the edge with their friends. The next year it was one of Stoik, Valka and Hiccup. This year she was nervous about her gift to him. This year she was actually giving him an unfinished picture because she wanted to add his reaction. On the paper she had drawn herself holding her stomach. Gothi was the only other person who knew besides Astrid and it had been eating at her for weeks. Luckily Hiccup had been very busy getting ready for snoggletog this year because an early snow storm had caused delays. Astrid rolled up the picture and tied it with a ribbon, setting it in Hiccup's helmet. She just had to wait till morning. Sighing she got up and checked on the stew she had made for dinner. Hiccup would be home soon from his long day, so she got some water heating and some towels. His leg would be killing him and it always felt better after a soak in some hot water.

"Milady?" Hiccup came in, closing the door against the cold and placing his cloak on the hook.

"In the kitchen babe!" She called. She placed a bowl of stew on the table with bread and a mug of warmed ale. She placed the bowl of hot hot water on the left side of the table, as he came up and hugged her.

"I missed you today. This smells good." He kissed her cheek before sitting down.

"I missed you too." She grabbed his left leg unbuckling the prosthetic. Placing it in the bowl, he let out a little moan. "That kind of day?"

"Yeah. 'Legs and Ruff were having a spat, the council wants to add someone since Sven passed two weeks ago, some farmers on the east side are having trouble and Snotlout accidentally set his house on fire." He sighed into his food. "Gobber fell behind on some things, so the last few hours I was at the forge."

"Sounds like a long day." She sat down with her own bowl. "We get to sleep in tomorrow right?"

"Yep. Mom is taking the early shift."

"Good. We haven't had a morning together since….." She stopped to think, "Oh Ruff and 'Legs's wedding 3 months ago."

He grabbed her hand, "That was a very good morning." He smiled. Astrid smiled back. Little did he know what that morning together had brought. After dinner was cleared, they had a quiet night before turning in.

Astrid woke to the sun in her face and her husband's arms around her. This was heaven, until her child made her stomach spin. She removed herself from Hiccup's arms and moved to the bucket in the corner. She emptied her stomach into it. As she leaned back on her heals, she felt a cool cloth on her forehead. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She took the cup of water he offered. Swishing the water around her mouth she spit it into the bucket. "Sorry I woke you."

"I was waking up anyway. After so long of being up at dawn, it's hard to sleep in too long."

"Will you go make some breakfast? I'll clean up and be down in a minute." He nodded kissing her head. She got up cleaning out the bucket and got dressed. She came down the stairs to eggs, tea and toast. "Thank you babe."

"Happy snoggletog Milady." He kissed her.

"Happy snoggletog." They sat eating breakfast and talking about the big celebration at the Great Hall that evening. When they were done they sat before the fire to open presents. Hiccup set her helmet in her lap. Inside was new pins to hold up her cloak, shaped like the skulls on her skirt. "Their beautiful baby. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him. She picked up the scroll and handed it to Hiccup. He untied it with a smile on his face. His expression quickly turned to shock as he looked at her.

"Your… really? Are you sure?"

"Very sure." He lifted her up and swung her around. A smile plastered on his face.

"Astrid, this is the best present ever. I love you!" He kissed her passionately before dropping to his knees, "I love you little one." He kissed her stomach, before standing to kiss her again.

" How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. Remember when I told you I had a stomach bug?" He nodded. "I went to Gothi and she told me. I should be showing soon, we are already 3 months in."

There was a knock at the door and Hiccup frowned, making Astrid laugh. She knew her husband's mind was going on overdrive. She watched as Valka and Gobber came in bearing gifts.

"How's our power couple this morning?" asked Gobber.

Hiccup met Astrid's eye and she nodded, coming over to join him. His arm slipped around her waist as he replied, "Astrid's just given me the best present." His smile was huge, "You both with be grandparents this summer." before she could blink Astrid felt herself being crushed into a hug.

"Oh I'm so excited!" cried Valka

"It's about time." Gobber said and Astrid shot him a glare over after Valka let her go. "Sorry."

"Have you told your parents?" Valka asked

"No I wanted Hiccup to know first. They should be com" there was a knock at the door, "That's probably them." She moved to the door, stopping before opening it and pointing at Gobber said, "If you say a word before we do about it, you will have a very unpleasant day." Gibber's hands went in the air, as Hiccup and Valka laughed. Opening the door Astrid hugged her parents, "Come in."

"Happy snoggletog" Hiccup greeted them.

"Happy snoggletog." her parents replied as Astrid went back into Hiccup's arms.

"Mom, dad your going to be grandparents this summer." There was another round of excitement, before all four grandparents to be started discussing what they would like to be called. She locked eyes with Hiccup, seeing all the love and joy in them. He pulled her aside, "There has always been a piece that felt lost in me. Growing up I didn't have a mother, then I lost my dad. I was always missing something. Marrying you filled it a little." He placed his hand on her cheek, "But for the first time in 25 years I feel complete. We are a family and I couldn't love you more."


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you Calvin and Astrid Jay for the reviews. Please everyone continue to send reviews or even ideas.

The only weapon Hiccup had always been 'good enough' at was the bow. Granted that was because a traditional bow was made to the person's strength and size. Crossbows weren't hard either, as long as you could pull the string back. As a viking chief's heir, he knew one day his father would pass and it would be his responsibility to light his funeral ship. There would be others and other purposes for using a bow but that was the main thing he was forced to practice for. What he didn't tell anyone was that he didn't mind it so much. It could help him think.

Astrid was moving silently through the woods, working on stealth. It was an hour after dawn and she had already done a lap around The Edge's coast line. She paused as she heard a thud followed by three more. She crept forward slowly, making sure to keep quiet while she searched for the sound. About thirty feet in front of her she saw a clearing with a target set up. As she watched an arrow flew right into the center. Followed by two more. Impressed, she moved around to see who was firing the arrows. To her surprise, it was Hiccup. She had seen him fire arrows from his shield and to burn the fishing boat that had the Scourge. But never had she seen him do anything like this and to top it off he was shirtless. She hadn't seen him without a shirt since Gothi was treating him after the Red Death. That was three years ago. He was still skinny but she could see the definition in his arms and torso. He had a slight sheen to him that showed he had been active for awhile. He walked up to the target taking the arrows out before moving back further. Sticking the two of the arrows in the ground he had the bow in his left hand, he had the arrow pointed the arrow, he set his right hand. He took a breath pulling it back, lifting it to the right spot and fired. He hit the middle of the bullseye. He repeated the process with the other two arrows, each of them lining up next to the first. She was a good shot but not that good.

She snuck closer as he went to retrieve the arrows again. Once he was back and had fired his first arrow, she snuck up behind him. Before he could react she spun him around and had her arms around his neck, kissing him. It took him a minute to register what was happening but as soon as he did, he dropped the bow. His hands held her waist and tilted his head to kiss her again. "Well that was unexpected." He smiled down at her, "What are you doing out here this morn- ow! Why would you do that?!"

"That was for not telling me you were so good with a bow."

"Oh well." He shrugged, rubbing his neck. "I didn't say anything before because everyone just assumed I was bad at everything. Now I guess I'm just used to it. It helps me think sometimes."

"Well the practice has paid off. Mind if I go a round?"

"No go ahead."

"This is a whole new side of you. I like it." She kissed his cheek, her hands sliding down his chest before grabbing the bow from the ground. He seemed to remember at that moment he was shirtless and blushed before retrieving his shirt from a nearby branch. She laughed a little at that. She placed an arrow on her finger, taking a breath and aiming she fired. The arrow hit to the left of the bullseye. She took the second arrow from the ground and repeated the process only to hit the spot slightly below the first one. She let out a breath. It had been awhile since she had practiced. As she prepared to fire she felt his hands on her waist, making her twist a little. He then lifted her arm a little. As soon as she felt him move away she fired, right in to the middle of the bullseye. She turned to see a slightly smug smile on his face.

"What?"

"Just never thought I could show Astrid Hofferson something with a weapon."

She punched his shoulder, "That's for being smug." She reached up kissing him, "That's for everything else."

Sword Practice

"You keep leaving your left side open."

"I can feel that." he was rubbing the spot where, seconds ago, she had tapped him with the side of her axe.

"You've gotten better though."

"Are you saying because it's true or because you are trying to get me to keep going?"

"Both. Come on. One more round and we stop."

"Fine." They squared off his flaming sword in his hand. She lunged with her battle cry and he parried her attack using his strength to push her axe to the side. Taking a chance he hooked the axe making it go flying and he wrapped his arms around her. Just as he was about to kiss her, she managed to get a hand free. She grabbed his armor, twisted and threw him to the ground. His sword in her hand.

"I win."

"You always win." He said rubbing his shoulder as he stood.

"There will come a day you will best me babe." she grabbed him. "You have already profected archery and you've knocked Snotlout out. Your sword and shield already give you a very good advantage. You've gotten a lot better in the last few months. Just keep practicing." She playfully smacked his other shoulder, "Until then you have me."

He nodded before walking over to get a drink of water. That was when the rest of the gang joined them. They were going to work on bolista throwing. Hiccup just leaned back to watch Astrid work. This was her element, which was ok with him. He knew he needed to be better with weapons to protect himself. Especially with how much he seemed to get caught. But this was what Astrid loved. Training and weapons were her thing. He would gladly let her keep control in that area. Big movements and battles always seemed to go better when they worked together.


	32. Chapter 32

After httyd 2

Astrid was taking a break from helping repair some houses. The last few days had been full of activity from dawn until dusk. After the feast to honor Stoik and celebrate Hiccup being chief, she hadn't spent anytime with him. She had seen him around, close at hand with either Gobber or Spitelout. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping. She tried to make sure that everyone in the gang was doing something everyday to make his work load less. She knew it wasn't just the day to day that was getting to him. In just a couple of days he had gained back his mother, lost his father to his best friend and almost died to protect the island from a mad man. She was watching him go into the forge when she heard Stormfly squak behind her. Turning she saw Valka rubbing her nadder under the chin. "She really is beautiful."

"She thinks so too." Astrid laughed, "She is a great companion."

"You both are very similar." Valka seemed to hesitate, " I was wondering if maybe we could talk. I missed so much of Hiccup life and you are obviously very close to him."

"Oh uh sure. I need to finish these houses. Is there a time that works best for you?"

"How about you join us for dinner? Maybe come a little early?"

"That sounds good." She couldn't help but chuckle as the familiar unsure nod and smile crossed Valka's features. She quickly said, " Sorry Hiccup has that same look."

"Really?" Astrid nodded, "One of the things to learn. I'll see you at dinner."

Building and repairing was just instinct as Astrid's mind was on spending time with Hiccup's mom. She had never had a problem understanding and talking with Stoik. They had been very similar in the way they did things. Both had warrior spirits. However Valka was more like Hiccup. She had grown up with Hiccup, gotten the academy running together and knew how he thought. She knew next to nothing about Valka.

Finishing for the day Astrid stopped at her house to tell her parents where she would be. Walking the familiar path between her house and Hiccup's seemed to be longer than normal. She stopped at the door and squared her shoulders. She was fearless Astrid Hofferson and meeting her future mother-in-law wouldn't change that. She knocked before sticking her head in the door. "Hello?"

"Come in Astrid." Valka was crouching in front of the hearth stirring a pot. "One of the few things I can make that doesn't taste bad. Yak stew. You hungry?"

"Very. When are you expecting Hiccup to be home?"

"Oh Gobber will send him home in about a half hour."

"Ok. Would you like any help?"

"That would be nice. Mind cutting the bread? The cutt.."

"Thank you but I know my way around." Astrid walked around cutting bread, setting the table and filling cups with ale. "Hiccup likes his watered. What about you?"

"A little honey please. The way you move around makes me believe you've done this a few times."

"Yeah. I'd come to dinner every once and awhile. I felt like I should help at least a little since one of them would have made dinner. Occasionally I'd even stop in and start something. Not that I'm very good at cooking."

"Gobber still talks about my horrible meatballs. Says they're still rolling around his stomach." They both laughed.

"I made Yak Nog the first year we had peace with the dragons. They had gone to their nesting island, though we didn't know that, and I wanted to start some new traditions. Try and make up for the sadness of the dragons leaving. It was horrible." Astrid laughed, "Snotlout got sick after drinking it and poor Hiccup, I'm sure spit it out as soon as I left."

"He is a very considerate man."

"He is. Growing up was hard on him because he was… well is a little different from the average viking. But I think that's been his greatest strength. We wouldn't have dragons or been on so many amazing adventures without him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You love him right?" No one had ever asked her that before. Everyone had just assumed or had 'seen' it. Hiccup had never pushed her to say it and seemed to settle for mostly never hearing it. She did love him, more then she had ever thought she could. It just wasn't easy for her to be…. Well emotional and romantic. Something she had also had in common with Stoik, though he had been better about telling his son how he felt in the last five years.

"Very much."

Valka smiled, "I thought so. The look you both shared that day. Well. I'm glad he's had someone to love and look after him."

"Thank you. So is there anything you want to know about him?"

"Tell me what you know."

Hiccup was tired. Everything was running as smoothly as could be expected but it was still a lot all at once. With the nightly nightmares about his dad and the slightly awkward moments with his mother only adding to the emotional turmoil. He barely saw any of his friends and most importantly Astrid. He missed her. It was weird turning to ask her opinion but finding Gobber instead. He knew she had been organizing the Riders to get things done around the village, so he didn't have to. Unfortunately there still wasn't even time to thank her. It was all he could do to eat and attempt sleep every night before starting all over. He stopped before opening the door as he heard laughter. Not just any laughter, it was Astrid and his mother's. He leaned closer to listen, " No seriously it hit him right in the face." Astrid said.

"That is unfortunate. Dragon droppings are not pleasant."

" _Oh Gods, why did she have to tell her that story?"_ Hiccup thought as he opened the door. Both smiling woman looked at him as he entered, "Good to see you ladies are having a good time." Astrid got up to greet him with a kiss on the cheek, "Your mother invited me to dinner. Go sit."

"As you wish Milady." He winced as she slapped his shoulder before spooning stew into a bowl. As he sat Astrid placed the bowl in front of him with a cup of ale. "Don't worry I watered it down."

"Thank you." Astrid dished up two more bowls and came back to the table, placing one in front of Valka. "So….. do I want to know what you were talking about?"

"Probably not son." replied Valka before casting an amused glance at Astrid.

"What did you do today mom?" Hiccup placed his right hand over Astrid's left.

"Oh just helped heal some dragons."

"What about you Milady?"

"Got some houses rebuilt or fixed. Snotlout managed to get the last of that ice spike where the horn used to be taken care of. Fishlegs lead a group to the otherside of the island to gather some food and medicine supplies and the Twins helped get some damaged boats out of the water. Oh Eret said if you have time he has an idea for that stone guardian in the bay that was destroyed. "

"I've been meaning to find you and say thank you. You have been getting things done and keeping the others out of mischief."

"Just doing my part."

"It's more than that." He squeezed her hand. Somewhere along the line they had learned to almost speak without words. That's how he had known before she had ever said the words that she loved him. Just like now.

Astrid smiled at him before looking at Valka, "When things are back to normal, you'll have to come teach at the Academy."

"Academy?"

"The old kill arena was turned into a place to learn about dragons." Hiccup added.

"Really? That didn't spook the dragons?"

"At first but they are ok now." They ate and talked for several hours. It reminded Hiccup of the nights with Astrid and his father. However his dad had known all his stories and now they were telling them to his mother. It was still surreal sometimes. He expected his dad to just show up sometimes.

"Well I think I'll go for a fly with Cloudjumper before bed. Goodnight." Valka said as she kissed Hiccup's head. After she left the couple settled in front of the fire, under a fur. Astrid took his face in her hands kissing him. "Your not sleeping."

"Can't fool you can I?"

"No." She set her head on his shoulder, enjoying being close to him. "Nightmares?"

"How did y?"

"You got them when you lost your leg. I'd stay till your dad got home. He didn't leave much but when he did…. Well I was the one to wake you."

"A lot of memories are hazy still from then."

"You know I'm here for you right?"

"I know." He sighed, "I also have seen how hard you've been working. I didn't want to add to it."

"Hiccup. I chose to be with you. To be your second through everything. So whether you tell me or not I already know your burdens and carry them with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She felt him pull her closer and before long he was asleep. After a few minutes she laid him down and placed the blanket over him. "May the Gods bless you with peaceful sleep." She kissed his brow and walked home.


	33. Chapter 33

Spoilers for httyd 3

Hiccup stood watching the dragons leave, remembering what Mala had told him two and a half years ago. It was a matter of perspective on how they'd deal with the loss. He felt her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said.

"For what? Protecting our people and the dragons?"

"For not talking to you first. For losing sight of how strong we are as a team."

"I'm sorry you've lost your best friend."

"You are my best friend too." He sighed, "I'll miss him but he has his responsibilities as Alpha and he has his mate. He has to protect them and I can't stand in the way of that. Besides he has her to help him. Like I have you. Kinda funny how similar those relationships are." Before she could ask what he meant, he turned to the crowd. Everyone had tears on their faces. " I know that the last few days have been confusing. We all have come to expect our dragons to be apart of our lives forever. To have their companionship, the extra security in defending ourselves and even teaching our children to ride. As we have learned the world just isn't ready for the peace we had. The dragons had to leave to stay safe and in turn we will keep the knowledge of where they are safe. When the time is right they will come back and our descendants will be there. A good friend told me once that it is a matter of perspective, how we choose to view things. I'm not saying we won't miss them, but I will choose to be happy they are safe." He took a breath, "We are Berkians. We are strong and resilient. Together as a tribe we will build a new village and prosper. TOGETHER!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright you lot, let's get to work." Gobber said. The crowd dispersed, each going to work on some building. Valka came over to them.

"That was a very brave and smart thing to do. I'm proud of you." She hugged both Astrid and Hiccup. "You should have seen Astrid at the battle Hiccup. She was a fantastic leader."

"I saw all the damaged ships when the Light Fury saved me." He looked in Astrid's eyes, "I'm always proud of her. She's an amazing warrior."

"You both did well leading our people today. You make a great team, better than Stoik and I."

"Mom…"

"No. We loved each other and we were good together. But you both have similar views, even if you come about it differently. You compliment each other, which is why this tribe will thrive with both of you." She gave them a pointed look, before turning and heading back to the village.

"Subtle." Astrid muttered, "Uh Hiccup, what did you mean about our relationship being like Toothless and the Light Fury?"

Hiccup sat on the ground, He could only stand on one leg for so long."Well...when Toothless was trying to impress her, she hit him in the face." Astrid sat down next to him and hit his arm.

"I have never hit you in the face."

"No but you have hit me when I'm being ridiculous."

"True."

"He wouldn't have found his place as King of the dragons without her. She taught him about himself. I don't think he would have figured out how to channel lighting into camouflaging himself without her. Like you have shown me my own strengths. You brought in the gang when we went up against the Red Death. You made the riders. Then you stood by me through everything that happened after. I know that the Light Fury will do the same for Toothless." He looked out over the ocean, "And if you want to get litteral there is the whole green and blue eyes things." He laughed.

"You really thought about it." it was almost a whisper.

"Yeah. When I was falling, I kept thinking about you." He looked at her, "I realized that there are things I haven't told you or said enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I fell into myself a little. Especially recently with Grimmel. You have always been a great support and I haven't said it enough. And well…." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Last time we talked about… marriage. I just went with what you said because I don't want you feeling pressured into it and I was afraid you would put it off completely." He sighed and grabbed her hand. "I love you Astrid. I want you with me, by my side, always."

"I love you too. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want to marry you." she sighed. "I just didn't feel like I was…. Ready for the change. When you appointed me General, it seemed natural. That's what I'm good at and I'm still by your side. But Chieftess. I don't know. I guess it just doesn't sound like me."

Hiccup laughed a little before throwing his hands up, as she glared, "I'm not laughing at you. Just that you sound like me a year ago."

Astrid laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"You will do great. If you want you can join me more around the village or talk to my mom. You actually would stick around to learn, unlike me. But like I said I want it to be your choice. I just wanted you to know that when you are ready, I am too." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. Now let's go get you a leg." She pulled him up and put his arm around her shoulders. As they walked through the basic house outlines and tents, she looked at everyone. There was a sadness that hung over the village, but as they walked she could also see the hope. Occasionally someone would stop to ask a question or Hiccup would stop to talk to someone. He had stopped to talk to a little girl crying into a gronkle toy. He was so sweet and got the girl laughing by using the toy to 'tickle' her. Before they continued on to his tent he told the little girl it was ok to miss her dragon friend, but to remember to be happy like her friend would want. It made her heart warm and for the first time she thought about what a great father Hiccup would be for their own children.

After Hiccup had a new leg Gobber stole him away to meet with the fishermen. Without dragons to take the boats town to the bottom they would need to work out a new way. Astrid had chosen to go find Valka. She found her talking with Spitelout. " Hello, mind if I borrow your sister Spitelout?"

"If you must."

Valka laughed as they walked away," He's still mad I bested him at arm wrestling."

"I wish I had seen that." Astrid laughed. "I wonder if he gets the same look Snotlout does when I kick is butt."

"So what does my warrior daughter need of me?"

Astrid paused, "Stoik used to say that. He was a great person to talk to because he understood that part if me. I mean Hiccup does but only really to a point. It isn't in his nature to fight unless he has to."

"Something he got from me."

"Yeah. I was thinking about what you said before. On the cliff. About how Hiccup and I are better than you were with Stoik. I don't understand that because Hiccup is like you and I am like Stoik."

"Hiccup may have a lot of my qualities but whether he realizes it or not. He learned a lot from is father. He has his father's strength and his heart for the people. When it comes down to it he will fight like his father for what he loves. You are more of a warrior spirit but you have the love for the people. You cared about the dragons and would do what was needed to protect them. You both have things in common that grounds you besides for your feelings for each other. But you fill in each others weaknesses. Hiccup can lack confidence but he finds it in you. Sometimes you react before thinking but Hiccup keeps you calm. Do you see?"

"Yes. But that doesn't explain what you said about Stoik and you."

"Stoik and I loved each other and had things in common. We just didn't fully connect because of the dragons."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Where you nervous about being Chieftess? Was it what you expected when you got married?"

"Yes I was very nervous but my mother-in-law took me aside. She told me that the job was simple. Keep a good home, support your husband in public, give him heirs and then protect those heirs. So that's what I did."

"Cooking, cleaning and sewing really aren't my thing. I've always supported him."

" She meant in meetings and when other chiefs are around. Knowing when to keep quiet. Not disagreeing with him in public but talking behind closed doors."

"Might take some practice." both women laughed.

"Try when Snotlout makes his comments to keep quiet. The stuff around the home will come. You know as well as I that Hiccup doesn't expect much."

"He's actually a better cook."

"I wouldn't be surprised if most of the time he just goes back into his routine. He would make things for his father and since I have been back he has made dinner for me."

"Astrid!"

"That's my mom. Thank you Valka."

"Anytime dear." Valka smiled as she watched Astrid run off to her family's tent.

When Astrid arrived at the tent she saw her mother stirring a stew. "Good evening mom."

"Ah there you are. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Just been keeping busy. Do you need help with anything?"

"No dear I'm fine. Will you take some stew to Hiccup? I'm sure him hasn't eaten and I don't want my Chief under fed. He's already so skinny."

"Of course." Taking the bowl offered Astrid turned to find Hiccup.

"Astrid here take one for you too. I'm sure you both have lots to discuss."

"Thanks mom."

Astrid found him exactly where she thought he'd be. He was at the makeshift blacksmith's stall looking over some ideas. He had his head in his hand and was mumbling something.

"Care to share or just talk to yourself?" Predictably he jumped.

"Wha...oh hey. Sorry there was a lot of questions and things to figure out today."

"Well here my mom made you some dinner, so eat while you explain. Maybe I can help."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. If I can't help then I can get Fishlegs or Gobber. But seeing as I'm here." He looked like he was about to launch into his tornado of thoughts so she added, "Bite first though and everytime I talk."

He gave her a look before obeying. They sat together for the next hour going over ideas for a two part winch system for the fishermen, places for look out towers and putting together some exploration groups to find what this island had to offer in natural resources. By the time they were through all of that and Hiccup running some other problems with her. They were tired and full. Hiccup walked her home, holding her hand. He thanked her mother and asked with her parents needed anything before kissing her cheek. He was about to round a corner when Astrid ran up to him and pulled him into the shadows. She kissed him with everything she had. "I love you. Come get me when you start in the morning. We can start working together to help our people." She kissed him again, "Goodnight." She left him looking like she'd hit him over the head and started back to her tent. She was still a little nervous but Valka had made her realize that this was just the next step. She had already taken on many of the responsibilities of being a Chieftess. The best part of the job was that Hiccup would be her husband. His speech from three years ago came into her mind, " _There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."_


	34. Chapter 34

Contains some spoilers from httyd 3

Part 1

It had been eight years since her parents had shown taken her to the hidden world's entrance. She still would have dreams of flying through the sky on Toothless and Stormfly. When the dragons had left them back on the boat, her father had sat her and her brother down. Explaining why they could never talk about this to anyone outside of their family.

"Thora! Come down here please." Her mother called. Putting the charcoal down next to her drawings, she went downstairs to find her parents and brother ready to go. They were all going to the great hall. It was the 20th anniversary of her father taking over as chief of Berk. Her mother came over to her, "You and your dad just can't keep the charcoal off your faces can you?" She asked as she wiped a smudge off of her cheek.

"Well I got bored."

"Yes well your brother keeps thinking he can outsmart me and hide his nice clothes."

"Mom." Ryder groaned, "They aren't comfortable."

"If you would stay still for awhile, that would be fixable." Thora laughed as her mother's glare silenced her brother before he could continue.

"Alright, alright. We should go." Her father came to offer his arm to her mother. Thora smiled to herself. The way her parents looked at each other and worked with each other was exactly what she wanted. She knew they had moments when they got on each others nerves but they always came back to each other. She knew in a few years when she turned 18 the village would start looking forward to some announcement of her betrothal. What she hadn't told her parents was that she had been talking to a boy. Since she was little she had trained birds to carry messages. Her father had been so proud of her. "Our daughter's a genius Astrid." So when she had been introduced to the son of the Chief of Spear Island, she had given him a bird so they could continue talking. They had many things in common and much to her delight, he would be here in a few weeks for the treaty renewal.

She fell in behind her parents as they headed to the great hall. It was a little bit more packed than usual because many of their allies had come for the occasion. King Dagur and Queen Mala had come from Berserker Island had come with their twin twenty year old boys Ragnar and Oswald. They were as tall as their mother, had strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes. Once the dragons had left the defenders of the wing had to all move on to Berserker Island. Heather had never married, instead she had taken to being the most help she could to her family and friends.

As they entered the great hall she saw Ragnar and Oswald were talking to Ingrid and Sigrid, her Uncle Fishlegs and Auntie Ruffnut's 17 year old twin daughter. Unlike the boys who looked identical, her cousins did not. Ingrid was just like her mother but Sigrid was curvier with broad shoulders. Her brother went over to his group of friends, Hooklout, was Snotlout's son, a light brown haired, aqua eyed buy that he had returned with after being gone for a year. Levnutt was Tuffnut's son and looked exactly like his father. All three boys were 14 and the current leaders of mischief on the island. Thora continued up to the main table with her parents. Thora took her place to her father's right, with her Nanna Valka to her right. GrandGob and Uncle Eret were to her mother's left. Once in place her father began his speech, "Thank you all for all your hard work. Berk has prospered on this island for the last 19 years. Though it hasn't been completely peaceful, we have done things like we always have. As one. We honor our friends who have come to celebrate this day with us. May those friendships continue to grow. Today we don't celebrate one person. We celebrate those we have lost and those we have gained. We celebrate the future of our tribe." She felt her father's hand on her shoulder as the crowd applauded. He was smiling at her and she wasn't afraid of what was ahead of her. Never once had she doubted the how much her parents loved her. They were her rock and she knew that they were there to support her.

As they were eating Heather came over to talk with her and her mother. Her father had gone over to her brother's table to scold the boys, for setting the table on fire. "So how's it going?" Heather asked Astrid as they bumped forearms.

"Same as always. Ryder has been getting in to some mischief."

"What about you Thora? Is there a boy that's caught your eye?" Heather teased.

"Oh uh," she blushed looking at the ground. "N no not really."

Heather laughed, "You sound like your dad did when I'd ask him about your mom. But that look was all your mom."

Astrid elbowed Heather, "So how come I haven't heard about this boy."

"It's really not that big a deal mom."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know mom. It's well…" She looked to make sure her father was still occupied. He was talking with Dagur but they were walking over to them.

"Look at all these lovely ladies. Hiccup your daughter is getting prettier every time we see each other. You must have a hard time keeping the boys at bay."

"Uh.. Thank you Dagur. She does take after her mother." Hiccup smiled at them. "But Thora is only 16, that's not something we have to deal with for awhile."

Her heart sank. She had really wanted to talk to her parents about Hemming. With him coming soon with his father she was hoping they could get closer. But she hid her reaction and nodded, "Thank you for the compliment your majesty."

"I've told you that as long as we aren't in formal occasions," Dagur turned to Hiccup, "You know gotta keep the people respectful," He turned back to her. "It's Dagur. Your dad and I go way back. Right brother?"

"Yeah." Hiccup laughed

Astrid

She watched her daughter's face as she turned back to her food. The face that was very much like her own with auburn hair framing it. She saw the disappointment cross her face when Hiccup had openly shut down the option for Thora to see anyone. Before she could get to have sometime with Thora to talk about it, she spotted her son sneaking out the back. She excused herself, telling Hiccup she would see him at home before going after him.

"Ryder Finn Haddock." She said calmly. Her son froze with a torch in his hand. "Levnutt and Hooklout I know you're there. You better be at my house by dawn tomorrow, until then go home and stay there. If I found out otherwise it will be worse for you. Understand?" There was a stampede from the bushes on her right and a duo of "Yes General!" She took the torch from her son, "Do you want to tell me what you were doing?"

"No."

"Ryder what's gotten into you?"

"You don't care. Your just mad about the damage I'm doing to the family image." He started to walk away but she grabbed his ear.

"First you don't walk to your mother like that and second you know your father and I love you." Ryder didn't say anything. Astrid knew by the the look on his face, the stubborn unmoving look her husband got. As much as Thora favored her Ryder favored his father except for her golden locks. Letting go of his ear, she placed her arm around him and walked him home. As soon as they were in the door Ryder ran up to his room and slammed the door. Sighing Astrid set the logs up for the morning fire and went upstairs she listened in at Ryder's door. She could hear the thump of his dagur hitting the board on his wall. Going into her room she started getting ready for bed, she was brushing out her hair when Hiccup came in.

"Thora is in her room and Ryker is throwing his dagur."

"Still? Hiccup I'm worried about him. He said something about how we don't care about him, just what he's doing the Haddock name."

Hiccup paused taking his armor off. "What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No." He started to work on the buckles again, "Though the other day Gobber was talking about it. Not to Ryder but to me. It reminded me of when my dad had me trying to integrate the dragons."

"What did he say?"

"That the dragons behavior reflected on me and me on him. Do you think Ryder heard me?"

"That or one of his friends. Hiccup we need to figure this out before damage is done and I don't mean to objects."

He came over and wrapped her in his arms. "I know." She placed her head over his heart.

"Do you remember when they were little and would come snuggle with us?"

"Yes. We did pretty good huh?"

"Except for our son thinking we don't care about him and a daughter that is hiding something."

"Thora's hiding something?"

"She has a crush on someone."

Hiccup pulled away, "What?" He started pacing, "But but she is too young. I didn't think we'd have to deal with this yet."

"Hiccup your panicking."

"She's my little girl. I'm not even close to being ok with the thought of her getting married."

"Babe." She put a hand on his cheek, "If we had been a little braver we would have been together since we were 16." She smiled as he leaned into her hand. "Besides I don't think she is thinking that far ahead yet. I will get some more information tomorrow."

"I love you Milady."

"I love you too."

In the morning Ryder, Levnutt and Hooklout were given to different people on the island to work. Ryder went to the forge to help out Gobber. Hiccup had to attend a meeting about the upcoming visit from Spear Island. Leaving Thora alone with her. "So are you going to grill me or stare at me?" Thora asked from her desk. She had been hunched over working on her present for Hiccup's upcoming birthday.

"I just wanted to know about this boy who has got your attention." Putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Your dad is going to love this." Thora had drawn all of them together.

"You think so? I can't decide what to do with the background."

"I know you'll figure it out. So come on. Fill me in."

"What's the point? Dad said….."

"I know what he said and I can work on him. But I need to know what I'm telling him."

"Ok." Thora sighed turning around to look at her mother. "His name is Hemming."

"As in the Spear Island heir?" Astrid felt a little dread in her stomach.

"Yes. We've been writing since the last meeting."

"About what?"

"Everything just getting to know each other."

"Have you talked about the future?"

"No but I was hoping to get to know him more when he's here. You and dad too."

"Thora I think for now it would be best to tell him that your dad won't entertain the idea of anything till your no more letters till the meeting. Let me talk to your dad. He just wants to protect you."

"But.." She sighed knowing her mom was right, even if it hurt. " I know dad loves me and I know you do too. I was just really liking him."

"I know baby. If you want to talk I will always listen. I do need to get to the hall though."

"Ok mom."

Astrid left worrying even more about her children. She had to get to Hiccup and get him alone to talk. Trouble was coming to their family.

Thank you astrid jay for the idea. More coming soon


	35. Chapter 35

Part 2

Astrid wondered if their decision to not tell Thora about what had almost happened to a fisherman's daughter the last time Hemming was here, was a good one. Their daughter had been melancholy the last few weeks. She didn't let it show on the outside but Astrid knew her daughter well. Heather and Astrid had been giving Thora, Ingrid and Sigrid more defensive training. Even getting Snotlout to pose as a bad guy.

Her other worry was her son. He was distant and nothing she did seemed to help. Hiccup had even tried to include him in more things but it didn't seem to work. He was even staying with Gobber and Eret several nights a week. But she now had to worry about that while the Spear Island group was here. Spear Island was a male driven island, the women weren't aloud to fight. So Astrid had to take a quieter role when they were here. Though she always let Hiccup know exactly how she felt about things when they were alone. That morning the warning had come that the Spear Island fleet was a few hours away. Hiccup had gone to make sure lunch would be ready in the great hall and then to the Fisher House to move make sure that the wenches that raised and lowered their fishing boats would be free to bring up the Spear island ships. She went to work making sure the kids were presentable and then getting ready herself. She chose

a forest green dress with leggings underneath, her Chieftess white bear cloak with the Berk crest pins and her hair neatly braided into a bun. Thora was in a light blue dress, her hair in one braid down her back, her bangs slightly covering her kransen and a brown fur pult across one shoulder like Valka wore. Ryder was in a blue tunic with a brown fur vest and black pants and boots. Astrid ushered them out the door and to the Fisher's House to meet with the Chief of Spear island. They made it just in time. Astrid stood to Hiccup's left, slightly behind him. Thora and Ryder to his right also slightly behind.

Thora

The past few weeks had been hard. She had grown close to Hemming threw their letters and it felt wrong not to communicate with him. It had been obvious that her mother was worried about their relationship because she had been taking more time from her normal duties. Though not all for her. Ryder seemed to be going through a rough stage. Thora had tried to talk to him but he had slammed the door in her face. She couldn't understand him.

The boat containing the Spear island royal family came into view. Chief Ivar the Unburnt was a tall, broad shouldered man, who rumor had it, had a tendency to find himself in places that were on fire. There were few visible marks on the man but none were burns. His blonde hair and blue eyes had been passed on to his son Hemming. Just as tall as his father, but much better looking in her opinion. She watched her father greet them and shake hands with Ivar. "You remember my wife Astrid and my children Thora and Ryder."

"Yes. Your son seems to have gained some height over the last year." Ivar replied ignoring her and her mother, "You remember my oldest son Hemming." He motioned for Hemming to come closer.

"Of course. Welcome to Berk Hemming."

"Chief Hiccup." Hemming nodded his head, before looking around and locking eyes with her. She had to keep her composure and keep her knees from buckling under his stare.

"You all must be hungry. Let us go to the Great Hall for some lunch."

"Very well."

Before Hemming could get to her, her mother was beside her. Which meant her mother had no intention of letting her speak to Hemming yet. She caught his eye and shrugged before falling in step with her mother to walk to the great hall.

Hemming

Who did these Berkians think they were? They had just showed up the year he was born. Stealing the right of passage all Chief's of Spear island had taken since the founding of the island before he could even walk. It was because of them that traditions had been lost. They had stolen all the dragons and had them hidden somewhere. He would do everything in his power to get that back, even flirt with their naive little heiress. A position a women shouldn't even have. He knew he would have to play this well the minute her mother swooped in to block him from Thora. He wasn't fooled like his father to believe Berk's Chieftess was a quiet and subservient wife.

He spotted Ryder in the crowd and went to walk with him. "It's Ryder right? Hiccup's son?"

"Yes. Your Spear Island's heir."

"My names Hemming. Is there anything to do around here? I really don't feel like listening to them drone on and on about peace."

Ryder gave him a look, "Why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Your the Chief's son right?"

"Yeah but I'm not the heir. Everyone usually wants to get to my sister to try and use her against my dad. You did last year"

"Well I don't want to cause offense but your sister is dull. My father wanted me to get to know the heir. I thought it was you until I asked. I think you would be better to know."

"Well I guess it would be my duty to show you around." Hemming smiled as the boy turned around to lead him around. They talked and he stroked the young boys ego. Ryder showed him around the island, including several caves. On the way back his plan started coming together. Ryder had let his feelings of insecurity show and Hemming knew just how to play that. He had both little Haddocks right where he wanted them.

Astrid

Half way through the meal she was already wanting to punch Ivar. He always had some crack about women to through in for everything. Deciding to tune out for a minute, she scanned the crowd but couldn't find Ryder anywhere. His friends shrugged their shoulders when she caught their eye. Doing another sweep she noticed that Hemming was also missing. She leaned over to Gobber and whispered, " Hemming isn't here. Alert the guard quietly."

"Something wrong?" Ivar questioned looking annoyed that he had to acknowledge her presence.

"Not at all. I was just complimenting Gobber on the wonderful metal work on this tableware."

"Does your wife often speak to other men?"

"Only when I'm around," Hiccup answered placing a hand over hers and squeezing. While it was actually a way of keeping them both calm, Astrid pretended to flinch. This seemed to appease Ivar. Leaving Astrid to worry about what was happening outside the hall.


	36. Chapter 36

After Stoick's death

Astrid put her arms around him. His body was shaking, "Astrid….he… can't be." She hadn't heard his voice so broken before. Toothless came over and Hiccup shooed him away, "Go! Get out of here! Go on!" She tried holding him back as he pushed Toothless away but she didn't seem to have the was like a bad dream. Her chief was dead and the man she loved was struggling. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard, "Toothless!" Hiccup cried out and his mother held him back. They watched everyone leave as they cried and Hiccup hung on to her as his mom stroked his hair. Once Drago's men were gone Gobber got the other dragon rider's to start gathering things needed for a funeral. No jokes were made, no sass or comments. They all just did as they were told. Eret worked hard beside the others, dragging a small boat down the coast. Hiccup brushed her arm as he moved to help build the pire in the boat. She turned to Valka who was sitting holding Stoick's hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss Chieftess Valka."

"Just Valka. That title hasn't belonged to me in a long time."

"I'm Astrid Hofferson."

"I remember you. You seem close to Hiccup"

"Oh yeah. Umm well I'm his second for the Rider's and well…. We are betrothed."

"Then you will take your place on his left when we release the arrows."

"But that's your spot."

"I left my family for many years and you are the new Chief's betrothed. You take precedence over his mother."

Astrid started to protest again but was interrupted. "Don't fight her Astrid. Hiccup's stubbornness wasn't just from Stoick." Gobber said coming over. "It's time." Gobber, Eret, Snotlout and Fishlegs lifted Stoick's body into the boat, while Hiccup carried Stoick's sword and helmet. He placed them on his father's chest before climbing out of the boat. They pushed the boat in and moved up into the cliff where the bows and arrows had been placed. They lined the cliff with Hiccup closer to the edge, Gobber to his right, Astrid and Valka to his left. Then Gobber started his speech.

The night after Drago was gone, Astrid gave Hiccup a choice of his house or hers. To her surprise he chose to go home. Valka had chosen to stay in the stables. Once she was sure Hiccup was eating, she sent a terror mail to her parents so they wouldn't worry. Once he was done she cleaned up and dragged him up to bed. She took his armor off setting it on the chair and then sat him down, taking his leg off as well. Noticing how red it seemed, she grabbed a towel to dip it cold water, wrapping it around his stump. He sighed. She laid him down and placed the furs around him. "Goodnight Hiccup." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

She got to the top if the stairs when she heard him whisper, "Please don't go."

"Hiccup you know…."

"Please Astrid. I really don't care what they say. I need you to stay." His voice broke again at the end. Sighing because she knew she couldn't fight him, not that she wanted to, she went back to the bed stripping off her shoulder pads, hood and spiked skirt. She pulled him back into a sitting position before getting in his lap. It was almost like her body was acting on its own. The intense need she felt to be close to him. She had almost lost him twice and if she couldn't help him through this grief, she would lose him. Before he could speak she grabbed his face and kissed him. Her lips demanding a response. His hands pulled her body in to his, his lips equally demanding. His hands moved slowly up her body, causing shivers, until they found her breasts. She gasped as he squeezed and massaged them, so she ground her core into his. Releasing a groan in her ear he kissed down her neck. Her breath caught as he found the sensitive spot on her neck. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his hair keeping him there as she ground into him. Dragging his lips back to hers, before kissing to his ear, she played with it, knowing how sensitive it was. Just like she wanted her actions caused his hips to buck into hers. By the fast breaths she knew he was almost done. Doubling her efforts, he clung to her as he came into his pants. Getting off of him she fetched him a rag and pants. Placing them on the bed next to him, she gave him privacy by going downstairs to finish clearing up dinner and smothering the fire. Before going up to Hiccup's room, she grabbed a cup of water.

"Thirsty?" she asked as she topped the stairs.

"Not really."

She placed the cup on his table before laying down on the bed. Her head on his chest, were she could hear his heart slowly going back to normal. Her left hand was also on his chest and her left leg wrapped around his stump. When she had first laid down like this with him, it'd been after swimming. He'd taken his leg off the wash out the sand that had gotten in and had laid out to dry in the sun. At first he'd stiffed, as if wondering if actually touching it would offend her. She had promptly punched his shoulder before telling him off.

"I love you." Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too."

"Astrid…"

"Yes?"

"I would never ask you not to be you but….."

"I'll be careful."

"Bu"

"Hiccup you need to be too." She lifted her head to look at him, "You have a village to run and…." Astrid didn't let emotion get to her often but it seemed like it took over this time. "You almost died twice today." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you anymore than you want to lose me."

He pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry." She hit his chest, "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"I don't want you to be sorry. About any off it." She looked at him, "I want you to be safe."

"I promise I'll try."


	37. Chapter 37

Part 3

Thora's heart was hammering. Hemming had sent her brother to guide her to him. She was so excited to see him and talk to him in person. They ended up at an old campsite they used to go to as a family. There was a waterfall fed lake, that has a series of caves behind it. It was a beautiful spot especially since the sun was starting to set. She followed Ryder into the cave, were there was a fire set up with food and water.

Ryder couldn't believe his eyes as Hemming hit his sister on the back of the head. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"Can't have her running off."

"You said you were just going to mess with her confidence."

"I changed my mind." Hemming started to close in on him. The older boy had at least six inches and some muscle on him. Ryder backed up. "Don't you want your father to see that you are a real heir? That your sister should have taken her place after you in the line of succession after you were born."

"You didn't have to hurt her."

"She's just unconscious. Now go and deliver this to your father." Hemming gave him the paper. "You remember what to say?"

"It was shot into a tree with an arrow near my head."

"Good now run. You need to seem worried and out of breath."

"What are you going to do with Thora?"

"She will stay here tied up but don't worry. She will be safe."

Ryder nodded, turning and jogging out of the cave. This would be the best way to step out of his sister's shadow. Thora had always been the favorite, even if their parents hadn't said that. She was a great warrior like mom but she had dad's compassion and artisticness. The village loved her too. She went out of her way to help people. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to be those things, but he always seemed to have an awkwardness about him. He'd trip and break something or accidentally make the conversation awkward. There was always a little pity in people's eyes. The only people, aside from his friends who got him, was his GrandGob and Uncle Eret. Though they were very involved in the village they were still outsiders.

It was dark now but he knew the way home from anywhere on the island. His house was lit and as he got closer he could here slightly raised voices.

"She doesn't just stay out without telling us Hiccup! What if he has her?! We need to get out there."

"Astrid we can't just accuse the heir of Spear Island. We have extra guards out already because of what he almost did to Floata last year."

Ryder froze. He had known Floata had had a black eye last time Spear Island had been here. The story had been that she was helping her father on the boat and had been in the wrong place. His parents had made them lie and know he had put his sister with this man. He pulled some charcoal from his pocket, quickly writing on the back of the paper. He set it on the doorstep, banged on the door and took off back into the woods.

Astrid was livid with her husband. How was he staying so calm? Gobber wasn't helping either. She was glaring at her husband who was still in Chief mood when there was banging at the door. Hiccup rushed to the door, throwing it open and finding no one.

"Hiccup?"

"There's a note." He picked it up and closed the door. He started to read and Astrid watched his face fall. "No" he breathed. Astrid went over and grabbed the paper from him. She started to read:

 _You made a choice for the world and changed lives you had no right to touch._

 _I have your precious daughter. And heir_

 _Chief hiccup, be in a boat alone at midnight_

 _show me where you hid the dragons_

 _Or your daughter won't see 17_

Underneath was written.

Mom and Dad I'm so sorry. Hemming got in my head and made me think that time without Throra around would make you see me. I am so sorry. I'm going back to fix this. Tell Thora I didn't mean it or to ruin her favorite camping spot. I love you, Ryder

Astrid locked eyes with Hiccup. His face slightly blurry with tears. He nodded, "We aren't losing any more family." His voice was hard. "Gobber you gather the men and lock down Spear Island people. Don't answer any questions. Astrid and I are getting our children back." Gobber hurried out the door, as they went upstairs to put on their armor. At first there was a silence as they put things on. Hiccup seemed to know she was struggling with a shoulder strap and turned to help.

"I'm sorry" "You were right." they said at once.

"I know you didn't mean to make it seem like I cared less. You've had more time with the kids then I have but I do love them Astrid."

"Hiccup I shouldn't have yelled like that. I know you love them." She cupped his cheek.

"We aren't settling for any less then all four of us coming back." She kissed him. " Let's get our children." She grabbed her axe as Hiccup slung his shield over his back and his sword. It wasn't as cool as his Dragon Blade but it still had some hidden surprises. "Thora loved going to that waterfall with the caves. It's this way." Astrid started toward the path. Where she noticed familiar shoe prints. "Ryder." she breathed and took off. She could hear Hiccup behind her, as they rushed down the path.

Thora came awake slowly. The back of her head was throbbing as her eyes slowly opened. Her hands and feet were tied. She could feel the stone care wall at her back and she searched for a sharp point to cut the rope on her hands.

"So the princess is awake." Thora stilled. No it couldn't be. Her vision had cleared enough for her to see the silhouette of someone on the other wall. "Keep trying to get free and I'll make it worse."

"What do you want?"

"I want to kill those dragon's your father is hiding."

"There are no more dragons. They left 19 years ago and no one knows where."

"That's a lie. You know were."

"No I don't"

"You talked about flying with them in your letters." Her heart sank. It was him.

" My parents tell great stories and I said I would dream of flying with them. But I never have because they are gone." She slowly began working on the knot again.

"Thora!" Ryder came rushing in. Holding his dagur in his hand and coming to her side. He pulled her up and cut her hands free. He then cut her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm going to puke. You Haddocks are so weak. Exceptionally you boy. No wonder you got passed up for a girl." Ryder rushed Hemming. "Ryder no!" But it was too late. Hemming had blocked Ryder's attack and now held Ryder's dagur to his throat. Ryder caught her eye and she held it. "Like I said weak."

"My brother is not weak. We are the children of Berk's Fearless General Chieftess Astrid Haddock and Chief Hiccup Haddock the World Changer. Grandchildren of Brenna and Axel Hofferson. Grandchildren of Chief Stoick the Vast and Valka Dragon Whisperer. I am Thora Asta Haddock and he is Ryder Finn Haddock. We will not cower to a little boy like you."


	38. Chapter 38

Post Httyd 3

Hiccup sat on the cliff, close to where the great hall would be looking out over the sea. The day had been busy. Setting up where things would go. It was slower without the dragons but the villagers had gotten a lot started with the dragons in the days before. Hiccup looked down over the village. Most of the people were cooking dinner, as the sun setting. He still couldn't believe that all this was on his shoulders. Feeling like his dad could come and place his hand on his shoulder, to give him words of wisdom. So when a hand did land on his shoulder he jumped a little. However this hand belonged to the gorgeous blonde warrior that had held his heart for most of his life.

"You doing ok?" she asked as she sat down beside him. Her head on his shoulder.

"I'm doing ok."

"Mhmm."

"Ok well I haven't really had time to think about it all. All day has been planning, gathering and delegating. You know all the stuff I've dreamed of doing and enjoyed this last year." He said sarcastically, " I've been thinking about my dad a lot lately."

"What about?"

"Just some the things he taught me, that I didn't even realize. Like when I was five or six I had gotten up to get a glass of water and found him crying. He caught me before I could go back up to bed and I asked him if he was going to get us a new mom. He told me that he didn't want another, mom was the only one for him." He kissed her head, " Dad told me that loving someone also means accepting loss."

"I'm going to miss them. I got so used to having Stormfly around. Especially in battle, I mean I didn't rely on her as much as others depended on their dragons in a fight but…"

"I know." He pulled her closer. "You'll have your work cut out for you General."

"So do you Chief."

"That still sounds so weird. There was a part of me that thought my dad would live long enough for me to get the exploration out of my system. I knew I wouldn't avoid it forever." He sighed, " You know Gobber told me when Dad was taken by Dagur that he'd had a rough time when he took over the tribe. When you told me you were going the Berk Guard, I thought about that. I actually was going to ask my dad to start training me that say Johan appeared and told us about Dagur's escape."

Astrid jerked up, "What!?"

"You told me to start thinking about the future."

"I'm just trying to make sure I heard you right. You.. the king of avoiding, actually were going to volunteer to be chief in training?"

"Yeah, everyone had their thing. I figured since there wasn't anyone to go with and we had been everywhere in reasonable flight, my chances of new discoveries were done. I might as well settle and learn from my dad. Get the chance he didn't have by having the guidance of the chief before. Sometimes I wish we hadn't gone to the Edge; though we did learn a lot."

"We did. Actually it was a perfect learning experience for where we are now actually."

"How is that?"

"You didn't have your dad to lean on while you got everyone to build the most effective base. You got everyone what they wanted in a way that benefited everyone…. including yourself."

"How is that?"

"You put my hut close to yours for one and don't tell me it was just for planning purposes." She laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That had me wondering for weeks if you'd gotten the courage to make a move."

"Yeah well… speaking of homes." He looked at her, " I was thinking of putting mine… well ours here. That is if you still want to marry me."

"Hiccup, you know I love you. I was just…..trying to keep somethings the same I guess. I mean when we got engaged we were exploring, fighting dragon hunters and there was just time. When we got back to Berk, everyone expected a wedding date but for the most part you were out doing something. Then Drago came into the picture and I screwed up. Then you had to figure out how to run everything, grieve and get to know your mom. I had to figure out my role and I still really don't know it besides what I've always done."

He pulled her onto his lap, "You are the strong, beautiful, amazing, shield maiden I've been in love with most of my life. As far as our relationship goes the only difference is that we get to live together. We will always be a team. Instead of The Edge we will be running this together." He kissed her, "You didn't screw up. I did. But," He cut her off with another kiss before she could cut him off "That's not something we can change. We can only move forward."

"You sounded like your dad there."

"It does happen occasionally."

"I think this is a perfect spot for our home. I want our room facing this way, looking over the sky."

"Anything milady requires."

"Eret already got started on your father's statue in front of the great hall."

"Good." He paused thinking for a bit, "Let's get married there. As soon as we are secure and ready for winter."

"That's a lot of work. I don't know if there will be enough time."

"Our people can do it, especially with everyone already listening to Gobber's predictions."

"What predictions?" she asked with a cautious tone.

"You know maybe I shouldn't tell you till Gobber has handed the blacksmithing off to someone else."

Narrowing her eyes at him she punched his shoulder, "Hiccup Haddock you tell me right now."

"Nope." He lifted her up and unceremoniously dropped her on the ground. Quickly getting up and running for the forest. He heard her gasp followed by her battle cry before he heard her footsteps. He hurried further in and ducked left behind some trees, ducking low until she was close. She was just about to pass him when he moved in behind her. Placing a hand over her mouth and around her arms he whispered, "I think we both have enough bruises from today. Think you could hold off on the violence?" She nodded, so he slowly moved his hand away from her mouth. He pulled her with him back into the thick trees. Placing her against a tree he kissed her, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer. She melted into him, giving him the control on how far this would go. He grabbed behind her knees lifting her up and she placed her legs around his waist. He pulled away a little only to be pulled back in by her hand on his neck. He chuckled.

"This is funny?" She breathed.

"Just laughing because your proving Gobber right."

Her eyes widened and she shoved him away. " You are thinking about GOBBER." She punched him in the stomach, "I'm going home." She turned and stomped off threw the trees.

"You don't want to know what he is spreading around already?" He smirked as she stopped. He had peaked her curiosity and it had broken through her anger. She glared over her shoulder at him.

"What is he saying?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Hiccup if you keep teasing me your shoulder will be the least of your problems."

Hiccup put up his hands, "He says that you will be all over me once we are married," he paused watching the emotions play across her face, "Meaning there will be an heir soon."

That did it.

She took off threw the woods screaming, "GOBBER!"


	39. Chapter 39

Astrid stopped at the fork in the path that went around the falls. "I'll go the back way. We never showed the kids the back way so Hemming shouldn't know."

"Ok be careful."

Hiccup watched as Astrid took off to the back of the cave. He started toward the front and slowed as he got close so he wasn't heard. He could hear voices from the cave. " I am Thora Asta Haddock and he is Ryder Finn Haddock. We will not cower to a little boy like you." His heart soared hearing his daughter's voice. She was ok. But he didn't hear his son. He knew he was there but it made him worry. He moved closer to the opening, using his shiny gronkle iron shield to be able to see into the cave. Thora was standing by the wall on the right side of the fire pit while Hemming and Ryder were on the left. His heart sank again as he saw his son with a knife to his throat. He angled the shield to see the back of the cave to see if Astrid had made it. He didn't see her. His brain kicked into gear as he formulated a plan to get his children out of there as safely as possible. He looked into the cave and saw that Hemmings attention was on Thora. Keeping calm was hard for him as Hemming made suggestions about his daughter. But then he noticed his son's eyes on him. He signaled for him to stay quiet as well as his plan.

Thora was about to rush Hemming when she saw a slight brightness at the opening of the cave. She didn't turn to look at it. If it was help then Hemming couldn't know. So she went on the attack, "You don't have the guts to touch me. Admit it. Your scared of us."

"Why would I be scared of pathetic people like you?"

"I could take you out with one hand behind my back." This did the trick. Hemmings arm loosened from around her brother's neck. That's when Ryder shoved Hemming's arm away from him, ducking and rolling for the cave entrance. Hemming didn't have a chance to move before he was wrapped up with a bola. He glared at the entrance as her father walked in his right arm around Ryder, holding him tight and his sword in his left.

"How dare you come to my home and threaten my children." Thora ran to her father and was enveloped in a hug. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"My head hurts a little but I'm ok Dad."

"You sentimental fools. Where is your fearless wife chief? I'm not as gullible as my father. I know your wife isn't the meek and obedient kind. Your too soft to knock her into place."

"I'm right here." Astrid dumped to very large men on the floor of the cave and enveloped her children in her arms. "Are you both ok?"

"Yes mom." they answered.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked watching his wife with their children.

"These two were guarding the back. They were very smug thinking a women couldn't take them out."

"They won't be allowed to go home now. They lost to an inferior." Sneered Hemming. Thora had had it. She walked over to Hemming and punched him in the jaw with all her strength. Still being wrapped in the bola from her father's shield, he fell to the ground dazed.

"How's that for inferior?" Thora looked at her father expecting him to scold her, only to find him smiling. He must have noticed her confusion.

"You earned that." She watched him share a look with her mother.

"Alright let's get these guys into the jail. Then we will all go home."

Her mother grabbed the men from the floor and her father grabbed Hemming. Before leaving her father handed Ryder his sword, "I need you to take this and guard the back. Don't touch this button, it releases mini daggers." Ryder looked at him in disbelief. "I trust you."

Ryder looked dazed but proud as they started to walk back to the village. Thora took the lead having taken a branch from the fire. When they broke through the forest they were greeted by family. Nana Valka and Granny Brenna were fussing over Thora's head wound. GrandGob grabbed Ryder and pulled him in for a hug.

"Everything settled Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"Everything is settled."

" Good. Tuff, Snotlout take these guys to the prison. Organize a watch with only family and riders. I want no chance of them escaping before the morning. Mom, Gobber can you take care of everything for awhile? I'm taking my children home."

"Of course take all the time you need." Valka said.

Astrid had her arms around her children as soon as the two men had been taken away. She guided them home and sat them down in front of the fire. "Are you hungry?" Ryder and Thora nodded and thanked her as she gave them some food. Hiccup came in and locked eyes with her. She could see the strain of all the emotions.

"Alright. First things first. You both know that keeping secrets from us is never ok. I thought we had taught you both better than that." Astrid started to talk but Hiccup held up a hand. " I expect that you have learned from this and we won't have this problem again."

"Yes Dad." they replied.

Hiccup lowered to his knees so he was level of the children,"Come here you two." He pulled them into a hug. "I promise that once this is over I'll spend some more time with you both. I love you both more than anything."  
"Love you too dad." said Ryder.

"I love you too dad." said Thora.


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a year and a half since the dragon's had left. Astrid was married to an amazing man, who treated her better then she ever thought possible. She had an amazing home that she had built with her husband. She helped Hiccup run the village and keep everyone safe. Yet there was something that crept up on her every once and awhile that made her upset. She had finally figured it out earlier in the night before Hiccup had fallen asleep. They had been talking about their days when Hiccup had turned and looked at her saying, "Are you ok?"

Confused she looked at him, "Of course. Why?"

"I realized today that you have been so strong. Helping me and the village with everything that has happened. I don't remember you ever grieving yourself." He cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry Astrid."

She kissed his hand, "I healed helping everyone else. I'm happy because you are here with me." She cuddled into him. Hiccup fell asleep soon after but hours later Astrid was still lying there wide awake. Was Hiccup right? She had thought that she had dealt with her emotions from the dragons leaving. But unless she had to or was alone with Hiccup she wasn't a very expressive person. She had feelings but she was a warrior in her core. Warriors did what needed to be done no matter what. Slowly getting out of Hiccup's arms without waking him, she got dressed. She grabbed a roll, skin of water and her axe before heading out of the house. Their house was situated similarly to how the Chief's house had been on Old Berk. It was close to the woods, Great Hall and had a great view out over the village and ocean. She followed the path she had found to her new training area. There were thick trees all around that had cuts and chips in them. These trees were thicker then the ones on their old island. When the dragons had left they had luckily gotten a lot of trees down using the dragons strength. They wouldn't have gotten everyone homed, storage sheds and Hiccup's newest crazy but useful, lifts for the fishing boats. That was what opened the bottled emotions. She started throwing her axe and slicing the trees trying to get all the emotions out. She was in such a daze that she didn't even realize she had collapsed until she heard Hiccup yell for her.

"Astrid! What are you doing out here? Your freezing and your hands are bleeding!" He picked her up and took her home. She just rested her head on his shoulder, letting him fuss over her. She must have dozed off a little because she awoke when he placed her in bed, Her hands were wrapped and she was wrapped in lots of blankets. He started to move away.

"No. Please stay."

"I was just going to get Gobber and Mom to take over for the day. I'll be right back," He kissed her forehead. " Sleep. I promise I'll be right back. I love you." Next thing she knew it was later in the day and Hiccup was shaking her. "I have some lunch Milady." Before her was some stew, bread and ale.

"Looks great thank you babe." Seeing the worried look on his face she sat up and began eating. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"What happened?"

"I guess when you were talking about the dragons….. I realized that I buried it. So I went to do what I always do, when I need to think. Before you say it, I know I can talk to you. I just wanted to try to figure out myself first. So when I was working out it all hit me and I just went into a daze." She moved the tray away and thought. Hiccup was the one person that it was easy for her to talk about things. Something about this subject seemed to be harder though.

"Your not going to cause me pain by talking about them Astrid."

She smiled and patted the bed beside her. He got in and pulled her close to him. "Oh Hiccup. I got so made at them." She took a breath, " If Gobber and Spitelout hadn't gotten people going on building and winter coming later than we are used to, we wouldn't have been ready. We were so used to having them. I was so used to…" She stopped as the tears filled her eyes. Hiccup pulled her closer.

"I know." She cried on to his chest, until she had nothing left.

"I thought they'd always be there. I expected her and Toothless to drive us nuts when we got married, to fight with you about flying pregnant, teaching our kids and maybe even taking one last flight before I died."

"You were already planning a fight with me?"

Astrid laughed, "I know you. So when I'd think about it….You were always mad at me. Trying to talking me out of it."

"You are my world," He kissed her head. "So when we decide to have children, I'm going to be protective. I never want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you either. I love you. Thank you for helping me today."

"Anytime."

"What did you tell your mom?"

"That you aren't feeling well. So Gobber probably already has everyone thinking your pregnant."

"Good thing I'm already used to everyone staring at me." She turned to look at him, "Why did you come looking for me? It's not the first time that I've gotten up early."

"I woke up and you weren't here. I noticed your axe was missing. So I decided to go get you and have breakfast together before we started the day. I heard you yell and then when I got threw the trees you collapsed. It really scared me."

"I'm sorry." She kissed him, putting herself in his lap. "Odin blessed me with an amazing husband."

"I'm the one who has been blessed."


End file.
